Elles
by Haman0-chan
Summary: Différentes femmes, différentes façons d'aimer, différentes souffrance mais un problème identique : l'amour. Parmi elles, il y a Hinata, mère de famille trompée, Ino, la femme fatale au cœur de pierre, Sakura, la maîtresse en mal d'amour, et Tenten, la prisonnière de ses propres sentiments.


**Elles. **

_**L'éclat argenté de la lune, Hinata Hyûga.**_

Debout derrière l'évier en inox de la cuisine, un couteau à la main et un tablier ceint autour de la taille, Hinata Hyûga hachait des oignons pour le dîner. Dans une petite assiette de porcelaine bleue, blancs et luisants, gisaient déjà quelques morceaux fraîchement découpés. Elle leva la tête, consulta l'horloge fixée au mur. Sept heures et quart. _Déjà, _songea-t-elle. Les larmes noyèrent ses yeux nacre et elle serra les dents pour ne pas sangloter, les traits crispés. _Maudits oignons, _songea-t-elle sottement. Posée sur le comptoir, une petite radio noire émettait une vieille chanson des Beatles. _P.S. I love you. _Elle avait toujours voué un véritable amour à ce groupe de rock mais parmi leurs nombreuses chansons, c'était certainement celle-là qu'elle préférait. Ces couplets guillerets et poétiques lui rappelaient les meilleurs instants de sa jeunesse. Elle se revoyait encore au milieu de la piste de danse, vêtue d'une élégante robe en coton jaune, ses talons hauts frôlant le parquet comme une caresse, ses cheveux d'ébène virevoltant au rythme de ses mouvements. Naruto Uzumaki l'avait invitée à danser, un sourire lumineux sur le visage et un éclat nouveau au fond des yeux. C'était leur première sortie ensemble, ils n'avaient alors que dix huit ans et réalisaient leur premier rêve commun.

Le couteau dérapa et vint entailler le pouce de son autre main. Elle ne put réprimer un petit gémissement mêlant surprise et douleur. Un mince filet de sang s'échappait de son doigt tandis qu'une douleur aigüe assénait sa main. En marmonnant une quantité impressionnante de jurons, elle s'empressa de passer son pouce blessé sous un jet d'eau glacée. Les larmes dégringolaient sur ses joues pâles, les balafrant de noir. Pleurait la soulageait. Elle en avait besoin, cela faisait des jours, des semaines, des mois qu'elle était pleine de larmes que la dignité la contraignait à retenir. Car Hinata Hyûga avait mille et une raisons de verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Se taillader le doigt avec un couteau tombait à pic. Cette raison-là ferait bien l'affaire pour aujourd'hui. Appuyée au comptoir, épaules voûtées et mâchoires serrées, elle laissait libre court à sa peine. La chaude brise de juillet se faufila à travers la fenêtre entrouverte, lui embrassa le visage, fit voltiger les longs cheveux sombres qui tombaient souplement sur son dos, telle une cascade d'encre noire. Dehors, Tokyo était illuminée, pimpante, comme si elle venait juste d'être créée. Le soleil déclinait lentement, comme un astre mort.

Hinata prit la direction du salon, ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie, et colla un pansement sur son doigt blessé avant de retourner à ses occupations. Naruto allait bientôt rentrer du boulot, le ventre creux, et exigerait presque son repas, comme s'il était un prince et qu'elle n'était rien de plus que sa gouvernante. Alors il abandonnerait sa serviette pleine de documents importants dans un coin du hall d'entrée, dénouerait sa cravate en poussant un long soupir, viendrait l'embrasser dans le cou en lui posant l'éternelle question –_qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?_- puis se laisserait tomber devant la télévision, pieds sur la table basse et télécommande dans la main pendant qu'elle s'activerait derrière la gazinière. Vilaine routine qui les assommait. Il n'y avait plus aucune surprise dans leur couple, plus la moindre malice. Les illusions et les espoirs des premiers jours n'existaient plus. L'amertume et la cruauté de la réalité les remplaçaient.

Pour le dîner, elle avait prévu de simples spaghettis à la sauce bolognaise faîte maison. Naruto ne mangeait que le fait maison. Eprouvant une sainte horreur à l'égard des conserves et des surgelés, il n'en achetait jamais. _Y'a que des saloperies là-dedans_, bougonnait-il d'un air dédaigneux quand il passait dans le rayon surgelé du supermarché. Evidemment, interdiction pour leur fille unique, Aoki, d'en manger. Parfois, dans le dos de son père, Hinata lui glissait une barre chocolatée bourrée de sucre dans la poche de son pantalon. Ses yeux bleus, qu'elle avait hérité de Naruto, s'illuminaient et ses lèvres roses se retroussaient pour dévoiler un sourire plein de dents. Un sourire auquel Hinata ne pouvait résister, malgré toutes les souffrances qui lui lacéraient le cœur. Alors elle lui rendait son sourire en caressant ses cheveux noirs. Sa fille restait pour elle un véritable répit au milieu du calvaire qu'était sa misérable vie. La joie d'Aoki rayonnait en elle comme un remède et lui redonnait l'énergie qui lui faisait défaut.

Une porte claqua dans le couloir. Hinata sécha ses larmes, attrapa le torchon qui reposait sur la barre du four et s'essuya les mains. Naruto fit irruption dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un élégant complet sombre. Une fillette de neuf ans descendit les escaliers à toute allure et, bras grands ouverts, déboula dans le corridor.

-Papa !

Un sourire débordant de lumière vint s'arquer sur les lèvres de Naruto Uzumaki.

-Viens là.

Il serra la fillette dans ses bras avant de la soulever avec aisance. Vivement, Hinata balaya ses larmes et s'efforça de sourire. Un sourire fissuré, blessé, affolé. Naruto déposa la petite sur le sol carrelé et s'approcha de sa femme. Sensuellement, il se colla à elle, entourant sa taille avec ses bras, et déposa un chapelet de baisers tendres au creux de son cou.

-Ca sent bon, chuchota-t-il tandis qu'elle mettait les oignons hachés dans une casserole.

-Spaghettis bolo, ça te va ?

-Impec.

Naruto recula et, comme elle l'avait deviné, s'en alla dans le salon. Resplendissante, Aoki lui emboîta le pas. Bientôt, la musique annonçant le début d'un jeu télévisé ridicule arriva jusqu'à la cuisine, couvrant les mélodies débitées par la radio. Pensive, Hinata mis la casserole sur le feu et attendit patiemment que les oignons se caramélisent un peu. Ensuite, elle ajouta la viande de bœuf, remua un peu avant de verser une boîte de concentré de tomates, remua encore. Une pincée de sel, une pincée de poivre. Seigneur, comme sa vie pouvait être ennuyeuse. Parfois, elle se demandait combien de temps encore elle la supporterait, combien de temps encore elle continuerait de répéter inlassablement les mêmes gestes. Des volutes de vapeur blanche s'élevaient de la casserole. Hinata baissa le feu et glissa les pâtes dans une autre casserole, pleine d'eau bouillante. De l'eau bouillante. Des fois, l'envie lui prenait de renverser une casserole pleine d'eau bouillante sur la tronche de son abruti de mari. Un sourire presque carnassier s'arqua sur ses lèvres fines. Comme ce serait drôle. Pour une fois, ce serait lui qui hurlerait de douleur.

Pas elle.

Hinata se traîna dans le salon pour contempler la scène. Affalé dans le fauteuil, Aoki entre les bras, Naruto envoyait un message avec son téléphone portable. Hinata grinça des dents et une ombre passa sur son visage angélique. C'était _elle_. Encore et toujours _elle_. Cette inconnue qui hantait les pas de son mari, détruisait lentement leur famille, complotait dans l'ombre. Hinata la voyait partout. Dans le regard de Naruto, dans les sourires de Naruto, dans les mensonges de Naruto. Elle la respirait partout. Sur les chemises de Naruto, sur les lèvres de Naruto, sur les blousons de Naruto. Partout. Naruto, confortablement installé dans une double vie, continuait de mentir comme un arracheur de dents, de justifier ses absences par une montagne de travail –l'excuse classique-, de prétexter des rendez-vous importants pour la rejoindre. Leur couple, leur foyer, tout ce qu'ils avaient construits ensemble au fil des années s'écroulait comme un château de cartes. Leur union fragile ne résisterait pas à la prochaine tempête. Naruto était infidèle. Hinata le savait depuis des mois déjà mais elle faisait mine de ne rien soupçonner. Seulement parce que c'était plus facile, plus confortable. Affronter Naruto lui semblait un impossible effort.

Ils s'étaient mariés assez jeunes. A l'époque, Naruto n'avait que vingt quatre ans et elle venait de souffler sa vingt et unième bougie. L'amour les aveuglait, les rendait euphoriques, ils avaient une totale confiance en l'avenir et l'imaginaient flamboyant, grand en couleurs, comme sur un écran de cinéma. Elle se revoyait encore, majestueuse dans sa robe blanche en bustier, pourvue d'une longue traîne transparente. Ses cheveux noirs étaient élégamment relevés en un chignon maintenu par une couronne de fleurs opalines et de chics escarpins clairs chaussaient ses pieds. Entre ses mains reposait un bouquet de roses blanches et carmin, un mélange classique mais saisissant. Son père, un vieil homme sage sous une apparence rustre, lui avait offert le bras pour la conduire à l'autel. Le son des violons accompagnait ses pas. Quand elle apparut dans l'allée de l'Eglise, tous se levèrent. Une centaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle et de multiples bouches s'étirèrent en un sourire. Sur son passage, certains chuchotèrent sans la lâcher du regard, d'autres se courbèrent légèrement en signe de respect, quelques uns encore lui chuchotèrent qu'elle était belle. Naruto se trouvait au bout de l'allée parsemée de pétales de roses, charmant dans son costume noir. Une broche dorée ayant appartenue à son défunt père étincelait sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Mains derrière le dos, il la contemplait avec un amour dépourvu de limites, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Ce jour-là, il ne voyait qu'elle. Et elle avançait, elle avançait, le menton levé et le buste bombé, elle avançait, fière et belle, prête à se baisser pour ramasser le bonheur qui l'attendait.

Bientôt, elle se retrouva face à l'homme de sa vie. Hiashi Hyûga dévisagea Naruto d'un air à la fois sévère et protecteur, d'un regard qui voulait dire _ma fille est un bijou précieux, tâche de ne pas l'abîmer. _Les grands yeux bleus de Naruto brillaient de désir. Les invités s'assirent sur les bancs de bois. Le curé, vêtu d'une jolie toge blanche et dorée, attrapa un grand livre et commença à débiter tout un tas de choses en rapport avec Dieu et la religion. Etonnés, absorbés l'un par l'autre, Naruto et Hinata écoutèrent à peine. Dans l'assemblée, Kushina Uzumaki s'essuyait les yeux avec un mouchoir tandis que Hanabi Hyûga, la sœur cadette de la mariée, lui tapotait doucement l'épaule. A tour de rôle, ils récitèrent leurs vœux, se jurèrent amour et protection, respect et fidélité. Et ils se passèrent la bague au doigt. Un superbe anneau d'argent qui prit place sur leur majeur gauche. Enfin, ils scellèrent leur union par un baiser sous les applaudissements de leur famille, de leurs amis. Les témoins signèrent le livret que leur tendirent le curé. Neji Hyûga, le cousin de Hinata, le parapha avec un sourire lumineux, imitant Kiba Inuzuka, l'ami d'enfance de Naruto. Et voilà. C'était fait. En route pour une aventure pleine de rêves et de frissons, un aller-simple pour le Paradis. Comme elle y croyait. Elle y croyait dur comme fer.

Aujourd'hui, dix ans plus tard, Hinata ne croyait plus en rien. Une douce mélancolie peupla sous cœur et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle faillit céder sous le poids des larmes.

Aoki sauta du canapé et courut dans un direction, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

-Maman, je peux t'aider ? Hein ? Je peux t'aider ?

Elle se reprit, plaqua un sourire sur son visage, et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

_Je suis une maman maintenant. Je ne peux pas flancher. Je suis son repère, son modèle, son exemple. Je ne peux pas flancher. _

-Tu peux mettre la table chérie.

La fillette sembla réellement ravie. Elle était toujours partante pour donner un coup de pouce à sa petite maman qu'elle devinait malheureuse. Aoki sautilla gaiement jusqu'à l'armoire située de l'autre côté de la pièce, sortit trois assiettes et trois paires de couverts. Concentrée, elle fit volte face et revint lentement vers la table en bois recouverte d'un châle en cachemire rose. Un petit bout de langue dépassait d'entre ses lèvres. Hinata la regardait faire avec une tendresse absolue. Malgré la tournure inattendue des évènements, elle n'éprouvait pas le moindre regret. Aoki était là. C'était l'essentiel. Soigneusement, Aoki déposa son barda sur la table et répartit les assiettes, les plaçant à leur place habituelle, avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises.

-Naruto, on mange, l'appela Hinata d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Ramené dans la réalité, le concerné sursauta légèrement. Il dévisagea sa femme, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, comme s'il venait subitement de prendre conscience de sa présence.

-J'arrive, lâcha-t-il en se levant.

Il s'installa à sa place, c'est-à-dire sur la chaise située à côté de celle d'Aoki. Aoki se mettait toujours à côté de papa. Aoki recherchait constamment la présence de papa. Son regard, ses mots doux, ses gestes protecteurs, ses sourires rassurants. Toutes ces choses qu'il adressait à une autre plutôt qu'à sa propre fille. Dégoûtée, Hinata tourna les talons. Elle égoutta les pâtes, les versa dans un plat, les recouvrit de sauce bolognaise, mélangea le tout et réapparut. Elle posa le plat sur la table et s'assit en face de son époux qui la regarda à peine. Ils dînèrent dans un silence inconfortable. Comme s'ils s'étaient déjà tout dit et qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se raconter. Aoki s'empiffrait de bon cœur. Ses joues étaient barbouillées de sauce tomate. Avec véhémence, elle tournait sa fourchette au milieu de l'assiette, l'enroulait de pâtes brûlantes et portait le tout à sa bouche. Les prunelles nacre de Hinata ne quittaient pas Naruto. Elle le regardait manger, comme si tout allait parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Elle le regardait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se détester, de maudire sa propre naïveté, d'abhorrer sa lâcheté.

Depuis quand était-ce devenu comme ça entre eux ? Hinata ne parvenait pas à s'en rappeler. Sans doute parce que cela faisait bien longtemps déjà qu'ils s'étaient installés dans ce mode de vie et ne réussissaient plus à en sortir. Elle le regardait et elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Depuis maintenant deux ans, elle vivait avec un parfait étranger. Il était terminé le temps des déclarations enflammées et des dîner aux chandelles. Terminé, nada, ça n'existait plus. Maintenant c'était spaghettis bolognaise dans un silence complet. Le romantisme s'était fait la malle dans les bras d'une autre et pour elle il ne restait plus que les tracas du quotidien. Les factures à payer, la gamine de neuf ans à éduquer, la maison à décorer, le dîner à préparer. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme ça que Hinata imaginait leur avenir commun. Jeune et jolie, elle demeurait persuadée qu'ils resteraient amoureux comme au premier jour, que le train train quotidien ne viendrait jamais troubler leurs sentiments. Apparemment, elle s'était trompée. Mais seulement à moitié. Elle continuait d'aimer Naruto avec la même force que lorsqu'elle avait vingt ans. Hélas, le temps l'éloignait d'elle. Le temps la fanait, lui donnait des rides, et le majestueux papillon préférait butiner des fleurs plus fraîches. Triste réalité.

-Je peux sortir de table ? demanda Aoki et s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.

Les sourcils de Hinata se froncèrent légèrement.

-Aoki, tu as repris une seconde assiette et tu n'as quasiment rien mangé. Allez, encore une ou deux bouchées et tu…

-Oui, l'interrompit Naruto, tu peux sortir de table.

L'enfant lui décocha un sourire reconnaissant avant de quitter le salon. Hinata baissa les yeux.

-Tu aimes saper mon autorité ?

Naruto goba une ultime fourchette de spaghettis.

-Non, répondit-il, c'est juste que je vois pas l'intérêt de se prendre la tête pour une assiette de pâtes. Et puis…

Avec un sourire mielleux, il posa une main sur celle de sa femme.

-Je voulais qu'on soit un peu seuls tous les deux.

Hinata jaugea leurs deux mains d'un œil froid. En soupirant, elle retira la sienne et la glissa sous la table. Ca ne marchait pas. Ca ne marchait plus. Saturée de belles paroles et de promesses illusoires, elle ne le croyait plus. Blessé, Naruto recula dans le fond de sa chaise. Une chape de douleur lui tomba sur le cœur, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Sa fierté le protégeait, tel un solide rempart. L'atmosphère devint étrangement lourde, moite. Il n'y avait pas un souffle d'air. La tension planant entre eux était presque palpable. Même un aveugle pourrait la voir. Nerveusement, Hinata émiettait sa serviette en papier, lèvres pincées, roulait en boule les petits morceaux blancs et les éparpillait sur la table. Naruto scrutait son visage, fouillait ses yeux en quête d'une once d'explication, essayait de décrypter ses mimiques. Il ne souvint pas s'être déjà senti si mal à l'aise en présence de sa femme. Même l'angoisse qui peuplait son cœur le soir où il l'avait invitée à sortir pour la première fois n'était rien à côté de celle qui le hantait aujourd'hui. Une angoisse sourde qui lui martelait l'estomac, l'encombrait de doutes, le faisait se sentir misérable.

-Hinata…

-Ils annoncent trente degrés dimanche, coupa-t-elle. Ce serait bien que l'on fasse quelque chose en famille, non ?

Et voilà. Elle esquivait encore. Il fallait toujours qu'elle esquive, qu'elle esquive ses gestes tendres, ses baisers spontanés, ses caresses chastes, ses regards appuyés.

Un long soupir franchit les lèvres de Naruto.

A son tour d'esquiver. Et hop, le petit jeu commençait.

-Je suis pas là dimanche.

-Tu vas où dimanche ?

Et hop, la question à un million de yens.

-Je bosse.

Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.

Hinata changea de sujet.

-Tu ne vois presque pas ta fille, Aoki a besoin de toi.

Elle baissa les yeux et murmura :

-Tu n'es jamais là.

Agacé par cette conversation sans queue ni tête, Naruto croisa les bras et détourna le regard.

-Eh bien je suis désolé de gagner ma vie pour vous nourrir toutes les deux.

-Elle est bien pratique celle-là… remarque, les excuses sont faîtes pour qu'on s'en serve.

_Tais-toi. Tais-toi avant d'aller trop loin. _

En marmonnant quelques borborygmes, Naruto se leva, la mine contrite. Ses maxillaires vibraient sous ses joues, pareilles à deux cœurs battant à l'unisson. Machinalement, il empila l'assiette d'Aoki sur la sienne, voulut se saisir de celle de sa femme, remarqua qu'elle était encore pleine.

-Tu fais la leçon à ta fille mais t'es pas fichue de montrer l'exemple, persifla-t-il.

Oh non. Naruto Uzumaki ne se demandait absolument pas pourquoi sa femme ne mangeait pratiquement plus ses derniers temps. Se torturer les neurones ne faisait pas partie de ses points forts, surtout lorsque cela concernait les autres. Il préférait sermonner. C'était tellement plus facile.

Et hop, deuxième round.

-Et toi, sois un père présent avant de me critiquer ! Comment tu peux juger ma façon d'éduquer notre fille si tu n'es jamais là !

Naruto laissa tomber les assiettes qu'il tenait en main. Elles s'écrasèrent sur le parquet en un bruit strident. Des morceaux de verre blancs jonchèrent le sol. Hinata bondit sur ses pieds et le toisa de toute sa grandeur, nullement intimidée par le regard glacial qu'il lui lançait. Au creux de sa poitrine, son cœur battait à vive allure. Il menaçait d'imploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Naruto la jaugeait, stupéfait et sceptique. C'était bien la première fois que Hinata lui tenait tête, qu'elle osait lui répondre, qu'elle le défiait du regard. Alors Naruto eut un bref aperçu de toute la colère qui assénait sa femme. Il la voyait danser au fond de ses pupilles claires et se surprit à songer qu'il demeurait encore en vie uniquement parce qu'assassiner une personne restait un fait illégal et puni par la loi. Dans le cas contraire, Hinata l'aurait peut-être déjà enterré dans le bois du coin, là où ils aimaient tant se promener en compagnie de leur fille, là où il l'avait demandée en mariage, là où ils s'étaient aimés la première fois.

Las, il haussa les épaules puis tourna les talons, attrapa les clés de sa Toyota.

Et hop, il s'enfuyait.

-Je préfère partir avant que ça tourne mal, souffla-t-il.

Un vent de panique souffla sur Hinata Hyûga, la faisant chanceler. Poings serrés sur les hanches, elle le regarda enfiler sa veste. Naruto quitta le salon. Hinata le traqua jusque dans le couloir. Elle ne décolérait pas. De grosses larmes tièdes noyaient ses yeux, menaçant de couler. Seigneur, comme elle avait envie de grimper les escaliers et s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour sangloter comme une enfant. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Pas encore, pas avant qu'il ne soit parti. Elle ne flancherait pas devant lui, ça non, elle préférait encore mourir.

-Tu vas _la _voir, pas vrai ?

Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Marre qu'il la prenne pour une idiote, marre qu'il la mène en bateau, marre de ses airs innocents. Une main sur la poignée de la porte, Naruto regarda par-dessus son épaule, décontenancé. Hinata éclata d'un petit rire nerveux.

_Ca t'en bouche un coin ça, hein ? Tu pensais que je ne voyais rien ? _

-Voyons, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Hinata.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu deviens parano ma chérie, tu devrais peut-être prendre rendez-vous avec le docteur Nara, tu sais le toubib qui s'est occupé de la dépression de Kiba ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy…

_Juste d'un mari. Un mari qui m'aime autant que je l'aime. _

Naruto s'approcha d'elle d'un pas hésitant. Tendrement, il lui caressa la joue puis déposa un long baiser sur son front. Malade de douleur, elle ne trouva pas le courage de le repousser. Au contraire. Elle l'enlaça, s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, enfouit son visage au creux de son cou et huma son parfum. Un mélange d'Axe et d'eau de Cologne s'installa dans ses narines. Elle aurait voulu rester là, comme ça, sans bouger. Prise d'un vertige, elle s'appuya contre lui. Il la soutint, l'empêcha de s'écrouler, l'étreignit contre son cœur, chercha ses lèvres. Dieu comme elle était lourde ! Lourde de douleur, de regrets, de rancune. Hinata leva vers lui des yeux implorants. Il en eut le cœur serré. Il se pencha et l'embrassa pour masquer son trouble. Les lèvres de Hinata étaient salées. Naruto entrouvrit les paupières, remarqua ses larmes, eut envie de fuir. Hinata mit fin à leur échange et se décolla de lui, avec l'espoir que son minable baiser suffirait à la retenir. Mais non. A peine avait-elle reculé que Naruto se retournait déjà.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? couina-t-elle.

C'était vraiment sa voix, ce qu'elle venait juste d'entendre ? Cette voix misérable qui quémandait un peu de tendresse… c'était réellement la sienne ?

-Hinata… je t'aime, je te jure que je t'aime, mais là t'es en train de m'étouffer. Et je ne le supporte plus.

Elle ne cilla pas, même si intérieurement, elle n'arrêtait pas de hurler.

-Salue-la pour moi, lâcha-t-elle sans même s'en rendre compte.

Naruto l'étudia pendant une poignée de secondes encore avant de s'en aller. Bientôt, le moteur d'une Toyota déchira le silence et deux phares éblouirent la ruelle. La suite du programme, Hinata la connaissait déjà. Naruto s'en allait raconter ses petits malheurs à une traînée nullement dérangée d'ouvrir les jambes à un homme déjà marié. Seigneur, comme elle détestait ce genre de femme. Le genre qui ne possède pas une once de dignité, le genre qui se cache derrière de piètres sentiments pour justifier son comportement honteux, le genre qui brise en mille une famille et fait voler en éclats des années de bonheur sans même rougir. Oui, Hinata la détestait, cette femme sans visage, cette ombre sournoise qui flottait au-dessus de leur foyer comme un mauvais présage.

-M… maman…

Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, Aoki l'interrogeait de ses grands yeux bleus. Hinata reprit contenance en une fraction de seconde. La force de l'habitude, certainement. Avec un sourire tremblant, elle s'accroupit devant la fillette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chérie ?

-Papa et toi… c'est ma faute si vous vous disputez, pas vrai ?

A l'aide de ses mains, Aoki frottait ses yeux humides. Touchée, Hinata l'étreignit tendrement.

-Mais non chérie, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne te mets pas des idées pareilles dans la tête. C'est papa et maman qui sont idiots… qui ne savent plus ce qu'ils font.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Est-ce que maman t'as déjà menti ?

La gamine secoua énergiquement la tête.

-Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu vas monter dans ta chambre et choisir un livre, pendant ce temps-là je vais aller prendre un bon bain chaud et ensuite, on lira une histoire ensemble. T'en dis quoi ?

Il n'en fallait pas davantage pour redonner le sourire à un enfant.

D'un revers de manche, Aoki balaya ses larmes. Puis elle gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Dans d'autres circonstances, Hinata l'aurait réprimandée, lui aurait demandé de ne pas courir, de peur qu'elle ne se blesse. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle était vidée. Son âme était vidée. Avec bien moins d'entrain que sa fille, elle monta les escaliers. En traînant les pieds, elle longea le couloir, s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Aoki, l'aperçut, assise devant son étagère pleine de bouquins, sourit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Elle tourna les robinets. L'eau chaude commença à remplir la baignoire. Hinata se déshabilla lentement, évitant soigneusement de croiser le miroir. Son reflet l'insupportait. Elle se détestait tout entière. Elle haïssait ses cuisses potelées, son ventre un peu flasque, ses hanches dodues, vestiges de sa grossesse. Ses complexes lui faisaient baisser les yeux et courber le dos.

Elle refusait de s'offrir à Naruto en plein jour et quand bien même ce miracle arrivait le soir, elle insistait encore pour baisser les volets et éteindre toutes les lumières. Naruto se moquait souvent de ses inquiétudes, le qualifiait de femme frigide, alors qu'elle manquait simplement de confiance en elle, qu'elle craignait juste de ne pas le satisfaire, de ne pas lui offrir ce qu'il attendait. Hinata Hyûga n'aimait pas faire l'amour et parfois elle se demandait même comment elle avait fait pour donner naissance à Aoki Uzumaki. Elle n'était pas frigide. Comme n'importe qui, elle ressentait du plaisir. Beaucoup de plaisir même car contrairement à elle, son mari savait s'y prendre. Elle, elle se montrait maladroite, s'inquiétait de ce que pouvait bien penser Naruto, se posait mille et une questions, ne profitait pas de l'instant. C'était un peu comme si elle essayait de réussir un examen. Ses incalculables complexes la paralysaient, la tétanisaient. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, nue sous le regard d'un homme. Cela faisait dix ans qu'ils étaient mariés mais pourtant elle ne laissait jamais Naruto entrer dans la salle de bains quand elle se lavait ou quand elle s'habillait. Evidemment, Naruto la rassurait à chaque fois mais elle ne semblait pas le croire lorsqu'il lui disait combien il la trouvait belle, combien il l'aimait. Alors, découragé, il finit par se taire.

Nue, elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude et s'allongea, la tête posée sur le bord de la baignoire. Ses yeux, lourds d'avoir tant pleuré, se fermèrent. Naruto ne la comprenait pas. Il ne voyait en elle qu'une femme austère et exigeante. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais Hinata n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. La méfiance et la souffrance l'endurcissaient, lui forgeaient une solide carapace imperméable aux ruses de Naruto. Quand elle se confiait à sa sœur, Hanabi, cette dernière lui conseillait de plier bagages, de prendre Aoki par la main, et de s'enfuir sans rien dire. _Ce salopard ne te mérite pas, _disait-elle. Choquée, Hinata reçut ce conseil –si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi- comme une claque en plein visage. Vivre sans Naruto ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Le quitter ? Seigneur, elle ne pourrait jamais. Même s'il était lubrique, infidèle, égocentrique et égoïste, elle ne le pourrait jamais. Et il le savait. Naruto lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle l'aimait et il le savait. Alors il en profitait. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui mais elle n'était pas sûre que Naruto ne puisse vivre sans elle.

Elle continuerait de l'aimer ainsi, encore et toujours.

Tels furent ses seuls vœux d'amour.

Allez… elle disposait d'encore quelques minutes de répit. Quelques minutes avant de sécher ses larmes, d'ajuster un sourire sur son visage, d'entrer dans la peau d'une femme capable de tout affronter. Quelques minutes de répit avant de se glisser sous les draps avec Aoki, de lui raconter une histoire où les princesses sont resplendissantes et les princes irréprochables. Un jour, Aoki se moquerait ouvertement d'elle, l'enverrait sauvagement paître avec ses contes de fée ridicules, découvrirait que bien des princes ne sont pas si charmants que ça. Peut-être même que sa fille lui en voudrait, la tenant pour responsable de tous ces rêves stupides qui véhiculaient sous ses paupières closes, le soir. Alors sa voix d'enfant se métamorphoserait en un sifflement aigu et elle lui cracherait _ben ouais p'tite maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Les princes du vingt et unième siècle te trompent, te frappent, t'humilient… ah il est beau, le grand amour ! _

Mal à l'aise, Hinata plongea la tête sous l'eau. Elle redoutait le jour où sa fille découvrirait la réalité du monde. Si seulement elle pouvait aspirer toutes ces douleurs, toutes ces déceptions, toutes ces difficultés qui un jour peupleraient inévitablement sa vie…

* * *

_**L'inaccessible étoile, Ino Yamanaka**_

La pâleur du jour s'était infiltrée sous ses paupières aux alentours de huit heures. De minces rais de soleil se faufilaient timidement à travers les stores, lézardant les murs de rayons lumineux. Emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture en coton, elle écoutait le silence, baignée dans une douce quiétude. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient souplement sur son dos nu, tels de minces filets d'or. Péniblement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Une main s'égara sur son omoplate. Malgré elle, un agréable frisson secoua son corps. Un ventre chaude se trouvait collé à son flanc tandis qu'un bras protecteur entourait sa taille frêle. Lentement, elle se redressa sur les coudes pour balayer la pièce de son regard lourd de fatigue. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se rappeler le lieu où elle se trouvait. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, comme un vieux boomerang oublié. Elle reconnut le papier-peint jaune pâle, le grand lit d'où émanaient des effluves de lavande et de cannelle, la petite bibliothèque murale où s'amoncelaient des dizaines de livres, la garde-robe à moitié vide qui mangeait pourtant la moitié d'un mur, le tapis aux tons vert alangui sur la moquette. Elle ne faisait jamais l'amour chez elle. Cela se passait toujours chez _eux_.

En prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, elle se dégagea de la faible étreinte de son amant et se redressa sur son séant. La couverture tomba sur ses genoux, dévoilant deux seins fermes et veinés de bleu. Ses yeux aux multiples nuances cobalt se posèrent sur l'homme allongé à ses côtés. La bouche entrouverte, il respirait lentement, à rythme régulier. Son buste se soulevait et s'abaissait doucement, ses cheveux noirs emmêlés sillonnaient son dos pâle, pareils à des serpents, et terminaient leur course au creux de ses reins. Dans un élan de tendresse, elle lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Il gémit discrètement. Ainsi endormi, le visage de Neji Hyûga recouvrait un air enfantin que contredisaient ses attitudes viriles, parfois machistes. _Ino, je t'aime, _lui murmurait-il parfois pendant l'amour. Elle aimait qu'il lui parle comme ça, comme si elle était sa reine, qu'il glisse sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et lui embrasse la joue avec une infinie tendresse, qu'il la serre dans ses bras en espérant lui faire croire que chacune de ses pensées lui était entièrement dévouée. D'un geste vif, elle tira la couverture et étendit ses jambes interminables. En silence, elle s'extirpa du lit pour s'habiller. En quatrième vitesse, elle enfila les sous-vêtements en dentelle qu'il avait eu tant de plaisir à lui arracher, puis la jupe de satin rouge ornée par trois rangées de froufrous, et enfin ce fameux chemisier blanc qui moulait à la perfection sa taille de guêpe. Elle voulut mettre ses collants en nylon mais remarqua qu'ils s'effilochaient. En faisant la moue, elle les balança dans la poubelle de la salle de bains, les abandonnant sans scrupules. Ino Yamanaka abandonnait toujours sans scrupules, simplement parce qu'elle avait toujours été abandonnée ainsi.

Avec la grâce d'une princesse, elle chaussa les escarpins noirs qui donnaient davantage de finesse à ses jambes. Elle se planta devant le miroir fixé au mur, attrapa un peigne qui traînait sur le bord du lavabo, et coiffa ses longs cheveux d'ambre. Ils crépitaient entre ses doigts et elle clôt les paupières, savourant l'instant. Comme les princesses de ces contes qu'elle lisait étant enfant, Ino Yamanaka se brossait les cheveux matin et soir. Délicatement, elle les faisait couler entre ses doigts osseux, quittant un instant sa minable existence pour une vie de château. Fillette, elle rêvait du prince charmant, priait pour qu'il vienne la délivrer de son enfer, qu'il détruise les murs de l'insupportable geôle qu'était sa chambre. Elle l'imaginait majestueux, beau à se damner, des cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur le front, des yeux verts miellés d'ocre la dévisageaient avec gourmandise, des bras qui l'attraperaient pour l'emmener à mille lieues de ces parents négligeant. Oh, comme elle en avait rêvé. Elle se voyait déjà, vêtue d'une superbe robe blanche, un bouquet de roses entre les mains, une couronne en diamants sur les cheveux. Alors enfin, elle pourrait goûter au bonheur, s'oublier dans la volupté des baisers de son prince. Adolescente, elle commença à connaître les hommes, leurs faiblesses, leur goût pour le mensonge, leur ruse, leurs déclarations empreintes d'hypocrisie. Elle offrit son corps en gage d'amour, croyant naïvement que ses charmes suffiraient à conquérir leur cœur. Hélas, une fois rassasié, les princes charmants potentiels désertaient son lit, l'abandonnant à la solitude. Ses espoirs commencèrent à disparaître et il n'en resta bientôt plus qu'un souvenir fugace, un résidu de rêve.

Aujourd'hui âgée de vingt sept ans, Ino Yamanaka ne croyait plus au prince charmant. Elle ne connaissait que des hommes volages, ingrats, fats, ou crétins. Elle avait longtemps pleuré, pleuré pour qu'ils l'aiment, pour qu'ils reviennent, pour qu'ils la bercent d'illusions. Désormais, c'était elle qui les faisait pleurer. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle savait comment leur plaire, comment les combler, les rassasier. Entre ses mains aux ongles vernis de rouge, ils devenaient de simples pantins, de vulgaires marionnettes qu'elle manipulait à sa guise. Son sourire annihilait leurs défenses, son regard mielleux les désarmait, ses mouvements distingués leur faisait perdre la tête, son parfum effaçait les souvenirs de leur épouse, quand ils en avaient une. Entre ses bras, ils s'oubliaient, s'abandonnaient, se soumettaient. Elle ne se lassait jamais de cet intense sentiment de puissance qui la parcourait tout entière lorsqu'elle grimpait sur eux, habile et sauvage, qu'elle les calait entre ses cuisses et qu'elle les envoyait valser au septième ciel en quelques coups de reins brutaux. Ses prunelles céruléennes ne se détachaient jamais de leurs traits tendus, déformés, de leur bouche suppliante, de leurs yeux brûlants de plaisir. Aimait-elle ça ? Oh que oui. Elle adorait.

Satisfaite de son reflet, elle regagna la chambre. Neji se trouvait désormais sur le dos, bras en croix. Une moitié de son visage était dissimulée par d'épaisses mèches noires. Sans le lâcher du regard, elle attrapa son sac à main, vérifia que tout y était et tourna les talons. Alors qu'elle allait quitter la chambre, une envie soudaine la titilla. En pouffant bêtement, elle rejoignit la salle de bains en trottinant sur la pointe des pieds, plongea une main dans son sac en cuir, se saisit d'un rouge à lèvres et s'approcha du miroir. En se mordillant les lèvres, elle écrivit un grand _MERCI _rougeponctué d'un point d'exclamation. Elle avait toujours eu envie de le faire mais aucun homme ne s'en était encore montré digne. Avant de quitter l'appartement, elle fit un bref détour par la chambre pour contempler son amant pendant des secondes qui durèrent un siècle. Dehors, d'épais nuages gris obstruaient le ciel de juillet. Elle fit la moue et espéra ne pas ramasser une pluie glaciale sur la tête. Le cœur serré, elle sillonna à travers les rues du centre-ville. Elle marchait d'un pas rogue, déterminé, le menton levé et le buste bombé. Ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltaient à chacun de ses pas, lui donnant des airs féériques, comme si elle était une princesse tout droit sortie d'un conte pour enfant. Quelques hommes se retournaient sur son passage, humaient les arômes furtifs de son parfum, reluquaient le balancement régulier de ses hanches. Certains sifflaient en l'apercevant, d'autres l'appelaient même _chérie_ et s'empressaient de lui faire des avances. Evidemment, elle ignorait tous ces moins que rien. Ils rampaient à ses pieds. Elle n'avait qu'à se baisser pour les ramasser un par un, quand l'envie lui prenait, quand ses désirs féminins la ravageaient.

Elle s'arrêta dans une boulangerie pour s'acheter un beignet aux pommes, continua ensuite sa route jusqu'à la gare, s'aventura sur le quai et prit place sur un banc. Lentement, elle dégusta sa pâtisserie. Le sucre fondait sous sa langue et un peu de crème vint s'éparpiller sur les commissures de ses lèvres. Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers Neji Hyûga et une pointe de tristesse asséna son cœur. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'ils se fréquentaient. Ils s'étaient rencontrés un soir printanier dans la brasserie où elle travaillait comme serveuse depuis maintenant neuf ans. Elle se trouvait derrière le bar, occupée à essuyer les verres, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Un fantôme de sourire flotta au coin de ses lèvres. Elle le revoyait dans son costume beige, avec ses cheveux noirs noués en une queue de cheval. Il s'était approché d'elle, avait commandé un double whisky avant de complimenter sa tenue vestimentaire. En lui décochant son plus joli sourire, Ino l'avait remercié avant de rétorquer qu'il n'était pas mal non plus. Neji était resté jusqu'à la fermeture et lui avait ensuite proposé d'aller dîner à l'extérieur. Elle avait accepté sans se méfier.

La gentillesse était inscrite sur le visage de Neji, dévoilant ainsi la beauté de son âme. Naturellement, ils terminèrent la soirée au fond du lit de Neji, les corps enlacés, les bouches unies. Depuis, ils continuaient de se voir environ deux fois par mois. Parfois plus. Ino se rendait chez Neji, ils dînaient, puis faisaient plusieurs fois l'amour, sauvagement, ardemment. Rassasiée, elle s'en allait sans un bruit, sans laisser de traces, comme le souffle du vent. Neji lui offrait son amour, elle le refusait avec véhémence. L'amour, elle n'en voulait pas. Simplement parce qu'un autre homme la comblait déjà. Simplement parce qu'un autre homme vidait son cœur dans le sien, s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, venait se réfugier dans ses bras lorsqu'il était effrayé. Un homme qui n'en était pas encore vraiment un, un homme qui continuait de la trouver belle en dépit des années, un homme qui ne voyait qu'elle, connaissait chacun de ses défauts mais souhaitait l'épouser quand même. Et cet homme-là, Ino l'aimait. Elle l'aimait à en crever. Tout son amour lui était dédié et il n'en restait plus un seul gramme pour les autres. Tant pis pour eux.

Neji se montrait doux avec elle. Il la couvrait de mots doux, se ruinait en cadeaux, était même prêt à la partager avec ce deuxième homme auquel elle ne pourrait jamais renoncer. Pourtant, elle continuait de ne pas en vouloir, de le rejeter avec ardeur, de lui vomir des paroles acerbes. Parfois, sans qu'elle ne s'explique pourquoi, sa gentillesse l'insupportait, sa tendresse l'importunait, ses mots la dégoûtaient, ses étreintes la répugnaient. Quand elle prenait le temps d'y songer, elle émettait l'hypothèse que cet excès de douceur l'effrayait, la paralysait, simplement parce qu'elle n'y était pas habituée. En effet, ce n'était pas d'un trop plein d'amour dont elle avait souffert jusque-là. Bien au contraire. Lorsqu'elle repensait à son enfance zébrée de souffrances, le regard d'Ino Yamanaka se voilait de colère. Parfois, lorsqu'elle perdait face à son passé douloureux, un combat qu'elle menait perpétuellement, elle s'égarait dans des souvenirs qu'elle souhaiterait oublier. Il y avait ce grand-père qui venait lui rendre visite la nuit, quand ses parents ronflaient comme des bienheureux. Il poussait la porte de sa chambre, se glissait sous ses draps et ses gros doigts boudinés commençaient à explorer son corps d'enfant. _Ne pleure pas, Ino, sois une bonne fille, ne pleure pas. _

Ino Yamanaka ne pleurait donc pas. Elle ne se lâchait jamais. Tout en elle respirait la retenue et le contrôle. Elle ne savait pas ce que pleurer signifiait, exactement comme elle ignorait tout des fous rires partagés, des câlins d'une maman, des sourires bienveillants, des compliments touchants, des embrassades teintées d'amour, des repas de famille empreints de bonne humeur. Ino ne connaissait que la peine et la douleur, les insultes cinglantes et les gifles qui vous brûlent les joues, le froid et la solitude. Elle avait été conçue un soir de beuverie et ses pauvres parents ne la virent jamais autrement que comme une regrettable erreur de jeunesse. Il y avait ce père qui brayait parfois haut et fort _le jour où on t'a conçue, j'aurais mieux fait de me branler devant les chiottes, _quand leurs disputes dépassaient les bornes. Et puis il y avait cette mère qui la battait, l'humiliait, l'insultait, lui crachait sa haine en pleine figure, comme un poison.

A six ans, elle regardait ces deux adultes, les seules personnes sur Terre normalement obligées de l'aimer et de la protéger, et paf ! On se ramasse une dense en pleine figure pour une raison qui nous échappe, une raison que l'on ne comprend pas. Alors on passe son temps à se demander pourquoi, comment, à chercher ce que l'on fait de mal pour mériter tant de haine. On gaspille sa vie à quémander leur amour mais on ne récolte que paires de claques et salve de méchancetés débitées à une vitesse supersonique. On ne s'en remet jamais, de ces blessures-là. Elles vous collent comme une seconde peau, vous harcèlent comme un mauvais rêve, vous rongent de l'intérieur comme un virus incurable. On a beau dire le contraire, faire la dure, bomber le torse et rire aux éclats, à l'intérieur, on crève de peur. On a peur que le film se rembobine, qu'il défile à nouveau sous nos yeux. On a peur que tout recommence, peur de devenir à nouveau un punching-ball, peur de redevenir cette moins-que-rien que l'on déteste tant.

L'amour dont elle manquait, elle l'avait longtemps recherché auprès des hommes. Dans leurs bras, dans leurs baisers, dans leurs caresses, dans leurs murmures. Secrètement, elle désirait qu'ils la couvrent de mots doux, quand bien même ils demeuraient faux. Trop souvent déçue, elle finit par se refermer comme une coquille et sa confiance devint inaccessible pour bien des hommes. Une solide barricade entourait son cœur et un masque au sourire éclatant dissimulait sa véritable apparence. Sa vie n'était qu'une suite d'échecs tous plus cuisants les uns que les autres. Cependant, elle ne regrettait rien car au beau milieu de ce gigantesque chaos luisait un trésor. Son trésor. Celui qu'elle gardait jalousement blottie au creux de sa poitrine.

Son trésor avait les yeux noisette et les cheveux blonds.

Il était magnifique. Plus encore que le prince charmant peuplant autrefois ses rêves.

Le train arriva en gare, l'arrachant à ses rêveries. Machinalement, elle roula en boule le petit sac en papier qui contenait un beignet aux pommes quelques minutes plus tôt et le jeta dans la poubelle. Puis, d'un pas leste, elle grimpa dans le train, parcourut les wagons de la deuxième classe à la recherche d'une place assise, son sac à main cognant contre son flanc.

-Mademoiselle ! l'apostropha un homme.

Ino fit volte face. Un beau brun d'une trentaine d'années se leva et, d'un geste du menton, lui indiqua la place vide située à côté de la vitre.

-Je serais ravi de faire le voyage à côté d'une femme aussi délicieuse.

Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres ourlées de la blondinette.

-Je vous remercie, s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Et voilà. Encore un misérable mâle pris au piège de la redoutable veuve noire.

_Je pourrais te rendre fou en un battement de cils, en un croisement de jambes, en un simple sourire. Pauvre idiot. _

L'homme était faible et elle s'en amusait volontiers.

Heureux de sa prise, s'imaginant certainement avoir gagné le gros lot sans se douter une seconde qu'il était lui-même une vulgaire proie, le galant jeune homme prit place aux côtés d'Ino. Le train démarra lentement, faisant défiler un paysage verdoyant.

-J'ai vu juste en vous appelant mademoiselle pas vrai ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

-Qui sait ?

Il parut surpris.

-Une femme telle que vous ? Déjà mariée ? Allons, vous ne devez pas avoir plus de vingt quatre ans.

Et en plus il la rajeunissait. Comme il était charmant. En guise de réponse, Ino se contenta de hausser les épaules avec une désinvolture frisant l'impolitesse. Le trajet se déroula ainsi. Le valeureux gentleman ne lésina pas ses efforts pour tenter de la percer à jour, et elle ne laissa absolument rien paraître. Ses sourires restèrent factices, ses regards supérieurs et mâtinés de dédain. Elle était comme un livre fermé, cadenassé, que nul ne parvenait à ouvrir. Ino n'autorisait personne à parcourir les chapitres de sa vie. Non. Car elle ne savait que trop bien les conséquences que cette bêtise pourrait engendrer. Offrir son cœur à une personne revenait à prendre le risque de se le faire briser, éclater en mille morceaux. C'était un véritable passe-droit pour l'autodestruction par procuration. Quelqu'un qui connait tout de nous, nos peurs les plus secrètes, nos secrets les plus embarrassants, nos faiblesses les plus profondes pourrait un jour l'autre s'en servir contre nous. Les tréfonds de notre âme pourraient devenir une arme redoutable, pour ne pas dire mortelle, si elle finissait par tomber entre les mains d'une personne mal intentionnée. Déjà saturée de souffrance, Ino ne souhaitait pas courir ce risque.

Ino descendit à la gare d'Ikushima, un petit quartier tranquille et périphérique à la capitale. Une fois de plus, elle abandonna son prétendant sans aucun scrupule, sans même se retourner, en lui soufflant à peine un bref au revoir. Et elle disparut comme elle était venue, de façon sublime et mystérieuse. L'air était dense, moite, presque irrespirable. Au loin, le murmure de l'orage se fit entendre. Perdue au milieu d'une véritable masse humaine, elle pressa le pas, redoutant l'averse qui se profilait sournoisement. Une incroyable sensation de légèreté la gagna lorsqu'elle aperçut la façade de son immeuble. Une voiture s'arrêta, Ino la remercia d'un signe de tête, et traversa sur le passage piéton.

_Quelques mètres encore et je pourrais le serrer dans mes bras. Je lui embrasserais les deux joues et il me demandera où j'étais passée cette nuit. Alors je devrais encore inventer un bobard à dormir debout. J'ai trop honte de ce que je suis pour le lui expliquer et d'ailleurs, il ne me comprendrait pas. Il est bien trop jeune pour comprendre le sac de nœuds d'émotions contradictoires que je suis... j'ai moi-même du mal à me comprendre alors je ne peux pas exiger un tel effort d'un enfant de sept ans. _

En soupirant, elle tira la lourde porte de verre et pénétra dans le hall. Rapidement, elle jeta un œil à la boîte aux lettres, fut soulagée de ne voir aucune facture, et attrapa l'ascenseur. En moins de deux, elle se retrouva au troisième étage. Furtivement, elle fourra une main dans son sac, en ressortit un gros trousseaux de clés et en glissa une dans la serrure. Ino eut à peine le temps de pousser la porte qu'un petit garçon de sept ans lui tomba dans les bras, tel un miracle. En riant à gorge déployée, elle s'accroupit et l'étreignit avec la douceur d'une maman et la force d'un papa, deux rôles qu'elle incarnait à merveille puisque le papa en question s'était volatilisé dans la nature sans même connaître l'existence de son fils.

-Maman !

-Bonjour mon amour.

Il était près de dix heures trente et Yukio Yamanaka se trouvait encore en pyjama. Cependant, elle était si heureuse de le voir qu'elle ne trouva pas le courage de le lui faire remarquer. Elle se contenta de le serrer contre son cœur en embrassant ses cheveux blonds. Un agréable parfum fruité émanait de sa peau opaline. Du haut de ses sept ans, Yukio avait conservé ses traits d'enfant. Un petit nez légèrement retroussé, deux yeux noisette sans cesse traversés par une lueur de curiosité, quelques tâches de rousseur sur les joues et l'arête du nez, des joues pleines ponctuées par de mignonnes fossettes lorsqu'un doux sourire s'arquait sur ses lèvres roses. Contrairement à sa mère, Yukio avait la joie de vivre et sa joie était son remède. Elle l'aimait. Seigneur, comme elle l'aimait ! Elle se surprenait même à songer que son cœur était bien trop étroit pour contenir tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le corridor.

-Bonjour madame Yamanaka !

Une jeune femme rousse se tenait devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Karin, répondit-elle en se relevant, tout s'est bien passé ?

-Très bien ! Il a été sage comme une image !

Sur ces mots, Karin ébouriffa la chevelure blonde du garçon, qui s'esclaffa.

Cela faisait environ trois ans que Karin gardait Yukio les soirs où Ino s'absentait. Il y avait entre elle et le petit garçon une complicité qui la rendrait presque jalouse. Yukio considérait Karin comme une grande sœur et l'aimait beaucoup. Cela dit, la blondinette ne pouvait le lui reprocher : Karin passait certainement plus de temps qu'elle avec Yukio.

Ino disparut un instant dans le salon et revint avec une enveloppe en main.

-Tenez, dit-elle, c'est votre paye pour cette nuit.

-Merci.

La jeune nourrice mis ses chaussures, enfila sa veste et déposa un bruyant bécot sur la joue de Yukio.

-Bon eh bien, à bientôt madame Yamanaka, décréta-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

Karin l'appelait toujours _madame, _bien qu'elle détestait ça, d'autant plus qu'elles avaient pratiquement le même âge.

-Rentrez bien.

Ino referma la porte et envoya valser ses chaussures. En soupirant d'aise, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se massa les pieds. Un sourire espiègle sur le visage, Yukio courut jusqu'à la cuisine. Debout sur la pointe des pieds, il colla les deux mains à la vitre et observa. Un cercle de buée apparut bientôt à la hauteur de sa bouche. Sur le parking, il remarqua un jeune homme d'environ trente ans. Mains dans les poches, il semblait attendre. Quand il Karin apparut devant lui, un sourire d'une tendresse infinie illumina son visage. La rouquine se jeta dans ses bras, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, et lui captura les lèvres avec avidité. Les mains cramponnées à ses hanches, il répondait à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur. Yukio sentit le feu lui monter aux joues et, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, il accourut dans le salon, hilare.

-Héhé… Karin et ben elle a un amoureux ! gloussa-t-il en se lovant contre sa mère.

La stupéfaction se peignit sur les traits d'Ino.

-Et comment est-ce que tu sais ça toi ?

-Parce que je les vois, il vient la chercher quand elle s'en va.

-Ah… ah bon. Tant mieux pour Karin, dans ce cas.

Il y eut un bref silence. Perdu dans ses pensées, Yukio jouait avec un pan de sa chemise de pyjama.

-Dis maman…

-Oui, mon chéri ?

-Pourquoi toi t'as pas d'amoureux ?

-Est-ce que ça t'inquiète ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-Non. C'est juste que je trouve que t'es plus belle que Karin alors je sais pas pourquoi t'as pas d'amoureux.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être touchée et son sourire s'élargit un peu. Ino l'enlaça tendrement et déposa un doux baiser sur le haut de son crâne parsemé de brillants cheveux blonds.

-Tu es le seul homme de ma vie, mon chéri. Maman n'a besoin de personne d'autre.

Un jour elle le lui dirait. Oui, elle le lui dirait. Quand il serait en âge de comprendre, elle lui expliquerait qu'elle ne trouvait pas d'amoureux simplement parce que son cœur restait froid, barricadé, condamné à perpétuité, comme prisonnier d'une épaisse prison aux barreaux faits d'indifférence. Demeurer désespérément était la croix qu'elle devait porter. Et puis, elle lui raconterait aussi ses origines, sans oublier de mentionner qu'il avait été un enfant désiré en dépit des circonstances, même si aucun père ne veillait sur lui. Lorsqu'elle apprit sa grossesse, elle ne sut quoi faire. Au départ, elle avait tremblé, craignant de ne pouvoir offrir ce qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu. La seule idée de ressembler à sa propre mère la tétanisait, lui donnait envie de fuir. Mais la vie était pleine de surprise et parfois, elle savait se montrer clémente. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait se regarder dans un miroir et se répéter à haute voix _je suis une bonne mère, je suis une bonne mère, je le noie de baisers, je l'étouffe de câlins, je lui frotte le dos lorsqu'il est triste et je partage chacun de ses éclats de rire. Je suis une bonne mère, oui, oui, oui, je suis une bonne mère._

Ino le contemplait, un amour dépourvu de limites au fond des yeux.

-Et maintenant au bain, petit cochon !

Yukio obtempéra après avoir embrassé sa mère sur la joue. Il quitta le salon en courant. Cinq minutes plus tard, Ino entendit l'eau couler dans la baignoire. Elle se détendit et alluma la télévision pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une émission de téléréalité ridicule. Epuisée, elle n'eut même pas la force de zapper. D'un œil absent, elle regardait les candidats se disputer la modique somme de cent mille yens. Les paupières lourdes, elle s'allongea et posa la tête sur un oreiller. Le téléphone portable gisant sur la table basse se mis à vibrer. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Elle tique légèrement, devinant aisément l'identité de l'appelant.

_Neji… ah Neji, tu n'abandonneras donc jamais ?_

Il y eut un court instant d'accalmie. Puis il recommença à vibrer.

Ino ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de se redresser. Ses doigts fins se refermèrent sur le Samsung. Elle se décida à décrocher.

_-Ino ? Tu vas bien ?_

Une once de panique secouait la voix de Neji Hyûga.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_-Tu es partie sans dire un mot, ce matin. Tu couches avec moi et après tu t'en vas sans te retourner. _

Il marqua une petite pause.

_-Tu n'as donc pas de cœur ?_

Lassée, elle croisa les jambes et se renversa dans le fond du canapé, se découvrant un nouvel intérêt pour ses ongles parfaitement vernis.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui n'aie pas de cœur, Neji. C'est toi qui est maso de t'accrocher à une fille comme moi. C'est tout.

_-J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime, tu le sais très bien. _

Elle ne répondit pas, se mordilla les lèvres, sentit son cœur se glacer.

_-On peut se voir ?_

Ah enfin. La revoilà revenue dans un domaine qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle maîtrisait, qui engendrait en elle un agréable sentiment de sécurité.

-Pas aujourd'hui, ce soir je reste avec mon fils.

_-Demain alors ?_

-Non plus, je travaille.

Ino adorait le faire courir. Neji la rattrapait à chaque fois.

_-Samedi soir, ça t'irait ?_

-Va pour samedi. Je te rejoindrai chez toi.

A l'autre bout du fil, Neji parut réellement heureux. Il lui fit l'effet d'un enfant pressé de déballer son cadeau de Noël qui se trouvait au pied du sapin. Ils discutèrent encore pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Ino ne mette fin à la conversation. Elle coupa son téléphone et le jeta négligemment sur la table basse, puis elle se rallongea, un sourire aux lèvres.

Et c'était parti pour un nouveau tour de manège.

Et comme à chaque fois, elle lui ferait tourner la tête à une vitesse vertigineuse qui finirait par l'assommer. Et comme à chaque fois, il la couvrirait d'amour, comblant un peu cet immense vide qui grignotait sa poitrine. Et comme à chaque fois, il tenterait de demeurer éveillé, histoire de la retenir lorsqu'elle voudrait s'échapper. Et comme à chaque fois, il n'y arriverait pas.

Et comme à chaque fois, elle lui glisserait entre les doigts pour s'enfuir dans d'autres bras, les seuls où elle désirait rester.

* * *

_**La fleur sauvage, Sakura Haruno**_

-Tu vas la quitter ?

-Quoi ?

-Ta femme. Tu vas la quitter ?

Nous y voilà. C'était inévitable. Cette question revenait sans cesse sur le tapis, comme une vieille querelle que l'on remâche malgré le temps qui s'écoule. Après l'amour, alors qu'elle se trouvait perdue dans ses bras et qu'il lui caressait l'épaule avec douceur, elle lui posait toujours cette maudite question. C'était comme un automatisme et il la redoutait à chaque rencontre. Elle le regardait sans ciller, ses grands yeux verts brillant d'impatience, et attendait une réponse qui ne venait jamais. S'il y avait bien une chose que Naruto Uzumaki ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on l'emprisonne. Sa femme, Hinata Hyûga, le savait mieux que quiconque. Allongé sur le dos, une jolie jeune femme entre les bras, il faisait la moue, se torturait l'esprit à la recherche d'une réponse convenable. Convenable ne voulait évidemment pas dire vraie. Non, convenable signifiait une réponse _pour qu'elle me fiche la paix_.

-Sakura, susurra-t-il, on peut parler de ça plus tard ?

Un doux sourire s'arqua sur les lèvres de Naruto tandis qu'il se retournait, la faisant basculer sur le dos. Il plongea le nez dans sa poitrine en ronronnant de plaisir. Elle céda et ferma les yeux en le serrant contre son cœur. Bingo, une fois de plus il avait gagné. Il s'en sortait toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre, il parvenait à lui faire baisser sa garde et à esquiver les interrogations dérangeantes. Naturellement, elle savait que _plus tard _n'arriverait jamais. Car _plus tard, _Naruto irait retrouver sa femme. Il lui embrasserait l'épaule, lui caresserait le ventre, lui murmurait ces mots d'amour que Sakura rêvait d'entendre depuis maintenant un an, et lui ferait croire qu'il n'y avait qu'elle au monde. Car _plus tard, _Naruto revêtirait la peau du mari irréprochable et du père exemplaire. Alors il attraperait sa fille, l'installerait sur ses genoux, et commencerait à lui raconter une histoire de princesse. Il lui parlerait de prince charmant, de valeureux destrier, tout en étant lui-même un vulgaire bourreaux des cœurs qui se moquait bien que sa princesse verse des larmes. Car _plus tard, _elle n'existerait plus jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre. A l'improviste, il se planterait sur le seuil de sa porte et lui ferait la cour. Comme toujours, elle ne pourrait résister à l'éclat de son sourire et le laisserait entrer. Délicatement, il lui enlèverait chacun de ses vêtements, comme on enlève les pétales d'une fleur. Il déposerait un chapelet de baisers au creux de son cou, la plaquerait au mur pendant qu'elle le débarrasserait de sa chemise. Avec grâce et habilité, elle enroulerait les jambes autour de ses reins et il la soulèverait avec aisance pour la déposer sur le lit.

Et puis c'était parti.

Mais _plus tard _n'était pas encore arrivé. _Maintenant _demeurait toujours et c'était elle qui se trouvait entre ses bras. La joue contre son ventre, Naruto somnolait légèrement, l'air presque innocent. Avec tendresse, Sakura lui caressait les cheveux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sakura l'aimait quand il était comme ça, doux au point de se montrer vulnérable. Dans ces moments-là, où Naruto se lovait contre elle sans aucune arrière pensée, elle se sentait forte, presque maternelle. Alors elle le berçait contre son sein, lui répétait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle avait intensément besoin de lui. Cela flattait l'égo de Naruto, le faisait se sentir important, alors il revenait à chaque fois. Sakura lui redonnait des ailes quand sa femme le clouait au sol. Avec elle, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un homme, un mâle susceptible de rendre folle n'importe quelle idiote. Dans la bouche de Sakura, il n'y avait ni reproche, ni rancune. Juste une infinité de mots d'amour, une longue étendue de paroles tendres qui lui étaient toutes destinées. Sakura ne lui disait pas _tu t'occupes pas assez de ta fille ! T'es jamais là ! Je commence à en avoir marre, Naruto ! _Non. Elle lui disait plutôt quelque chose ressemblant à _Je t'aime, tu es beau, j'aimerais que l'on fonde une famille tout les deux, tu me rends heureuse. _Son discours se trouvait aux antipodes de celui de Hinata. Sakura l'enlaçait contre elle avec une douceur insoupçonnée, et, paupières closes, lui embrassait le front. Le nez égaré dans ses cheveux roses, il respirait son parfum tandis que ses doigts parcourait son corps laiteux.

Sa voix murmurait, ses yeux pétillaient, ses bras l'enserraient, ses traits se tendaient dès qu'il entrait en elle pour posséder son corps et oublier un instant la pénibilité de son quotidien. Elle l'agrippait comme une naufragée qui se cramponne à un canot de sauvetage au beau milieu d'une tempête. La bouche en avant, les yeux accrochés aux siens, elle quémandait ses baisers, telle une affamée. Et Naruto l'en couvrait, l'embrassait partout, explorait les moindres centimètres de sa peau, les marquait de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Elle se cambrait sous son poids, le suppliait de lui en donner encore, gémissait sous la force de ses mouvements. Contre elle, il était viril, brutal, différent. Au revoir l'image du petit papa souriant et aimant. Au revoir l'image du petit mari qui avait sans cesse la queue entre les jambes, craignant de se faire réprimander pour un oui ou pour un non. Avec Sakura, c'était bonjour l'image de l'amant fort, protecteur, et désirable. Il était un peu comme ces acteurs de théâtre, il pouvait aisément changer de rôle et de costume. Sans difficulté, il se faufilait dans la peau de ses multiples personnages, ne se trompait jamais dans son texte, interprétait son rôle à la perfection. Sakura lui rendait l'importance qu'il n'avait plus auprès de Hinata. Elle lui murmurait de délicieuses mélopées, telle une sirène. D'ailleurs, ces derniers temps, Naruto la surnommait de cette manière. _Ma sirène. _

Lentement, la bouche de Naruto remonta le long de son cou avant d'aller chercher celle de Sakura. Une main délicate parcourut la cuisse de la jeune femme. Elle geignit discrètement. Sakura y allait franco, elle n'avait pas peur de se montrer coquine et gourmande, contrairement à Hinata qui n'aimait pas tellement l'extravagance et l'impudeur. Sakura Haruno était comme un souffle nouveau dans sa vie, un vent frais et bienvenu qui balayait ses soucis quotidiens. Elle venait de fêter ses vingt huit ans, elle était jeune, fraîche, pimpante. Elle le grisait, l'émoustillait, le galvanisait. Il était fou de son corps, fou de ses sourires, fou de ses baisers. Naruto sentit un agréable frisson partir à l'assaut de son corps lorsque les dents de Sakura lui mordillèrent l'oreille. L'excitation venait de grimper d'un cran. Les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées à force de baisers rendus et donnés, les yeux voilés, le cœur à tambour battant, la poitrine perlée de sueur, Sakura sombrait, ensevelie sous ses désirs. _Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, _se répétait-elle.

Une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre. Naruto reconnut immédiatement la mélodie de son téléphone portable et se figea comme une statue de sel, en appui sur les coudes, la bouche encore collée à celle de son amante.

-Décroche pas, dit-elle en plaquant les mains sur ses joues hâlées par le soleil.

-Sois pas idiote, Sakura.

Et vlan ! Sois belle et tais-toi, Sakura !

Et vlan ! Tu es nue au milieu d'un lit mais elle arrive encore à te devancer par le biais d'un téléphone !

Et vlan ! Tu n'es personne et elle est tout !

Et vlan ! Il est rassasié, maintenant il va s'en aller !

Naruto se dégagea de sa fragile étreinte sans remarquer le début de larmes perlant au coin de ses paupières. Il s'extirpa du lit, partit à la recherche de son jean qu'il avait négligemment balancé dans un coin de la pièce quelques heures plus tôt, finit par le retrouver en-dessous du lit et s'en empara. Il inspecta ses poches, comme le faisait Hinata Hyûga lorsqu'il était absent, et dénicha son Motorola. D'une main tremblante, il releva le clapet et s'efforça d'adopter une voix neutre.

-Allô, ma chérie ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, l'air contrarié. Sakura se redressa sur son séant et ramena la couverture contre son corps nu et encore brûlant de désir. Oh, elle n'était pas pudique. Après tout, Naruto la connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir vue sous toutes ses formes et dans toutes les positions. Seulement, elle éprouvait le soudain besoin d'être rassurée, de se sentir protégée. Les pans de la couverture se transformèrent en bras de maman et les battements affolés de son cœur se calmèrent peu à peu. Quelques mèches de cheveux roses tombaient sur ses yeux verts, dissimulant les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Son menton commença à trembler et elle dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas hurler.

_Il va partir. Je sais qu'il va partir. _

Naruto laissa échapper un long soupir.

-J'arrive tout de suite, conclut-il.

Il raccrocha d'un geste vif. Sans même un regard pour Sakura, il se rhabilla à la vitesse de l'éclair, enfila son boxer, puis son jean, et ramassa sa chemise. Les traits crispés et le cœur en vrac, Sakura le regardait faire, impuissante. Jamais elle ne pourrait rivaliser avec sa femme, son épouse légitime, la mère de son seul enfant, celle à qui il avait passé la bague au doigt.

-C'était ma femme, expliqua Naruto en boutonnant sa chemise. Notre fille est malade, je vais passer à la pharmacie pour acheter des médicaments et ensuite je rentre chez moi.

Il disait toujours _notre _fille, jamais _ma _fille_. _Sakura baissa tristement la tête, comme un chien battu. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un silence. Elle ne trouva pas la force de rétorquer, elle était comme vidée, épuisée. Avant de partir, Naruto fit un rapide détour par la salle de bains, examina son cou en espérant ne pas y déceler quelque preuve de son infidélité, s'aspergea généreusement de parfum afin de masquer celui de Sakura, dompta sa crinière blonde et attrapa le Hollywood chewing-gum qui gisait sur le bord du lavabo. Avec indifférence, il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Seigneur, comme son baiser était fade, conventionnel, bourré de faux-semblants. Elle détestait ça. Elle détestait cet homme froid et manipulateur qu'il pouvait être autant qu'elle vouait une véritable affection à cet amant tendre et souriant qui s'endormait parfois contre sa poitrine. _Les deux faces d'une même pièce, _songea-t-elle.

-Naruto… dis-moi, tu m'aimes quand même un peu ? Hein ?

Le concerné se pencha, victime d'un malaise qu'il cachait à la perfection derrière ses sourires mielleux et ses regards gourmands. En guise de réponse, il la serra contre lui. Il n'était pas stupide et voyait bien qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Elle se lova dans ses bras, heureuse. Il retint un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. _Si je t'aime ? Et oh, faut pas exagérer ma belle. _L'amour et la baise restaient deux choses très différentes et Naruto Uzumaki faisait toujours la part des choses. Le premier était réservé à Hinata Hyûga, le second à Sakura Haruno. Hinata était peut-être castratrice mais il continuait de l'aimer sincèrement. Sakura quant à elle n'était rien de plus qu'un simple passe-temps, une façon de s'amuser, de s'oublier, de se glisser dans la peau d'un autre. Le blondinet ne mélangeait pas sérieux et loisir, raison et plaisir, amour et luxure. En d'autres termes, il baisait avec Sakura et faisait l'amour avec Hinata. Si ces deux concepts se ressemblaient étroitement, leurs significations restaient aux antipodes.

-Si je t'aime ? Enfin, Sakura ! Tu en doutes encore ?

-S'il te plaît… tu ne me le dis jamais…

-Mais je te le montre assez, pas vrai ?

Elle leva vers lui un visage éperdu de confiance et d'amour.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle, vaincue, tu as raison.

Et hop, elle buvait ses paroles comme du petit lait. C'était si facile que Naruto peinait à y croire.

-On se voit demain au boulot, décréta Naruto avant de tourner les talons.

-C'est ça. A demain.

Et la porte d'entrée claqua en un bruit sourd. Contrairement à ses habitudes, Sakura ne se précipita pas à la fenêtre pour le regarder partir, le regard rempli de rêves et le cœur gonflé d'espoir. Non. Elle resta prostrée au milieu de son lit, la couverture rabattue sur elle, le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller encore tiède où il s'était reposé, le corps alangui au beau milieu de ces draps où ils avaient roulés pendant des heures. Une nouvelle vague de tristesse déferla en elle. Elle céda et pleura à chaudes larmes, les épaules parcourues de soubresauts, grelottant dans la lumière blafarde de cet après-midi d'été. Quand il se disputait avec sa femme, Naruto venait se consoler chez elle mais au final, c'était toujours vers celle qu'il surnommait _le colonel _qu'il retournait. Un jour, comme ceux qui la possédèrent avant lui, il la jetterait comme on jette l'emballage d'une délicieuse friandise après s'en être délecté. Et hop, elle se retrouverait à la poubelle, une fois de plus.

Naruto et elle se connaissaient depuis maintenant cinq ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur leur lieu de travail, lui était conseiller et elle s'occupait du guichet de la banque. Evidemment, elle ne tomba pas tout de suite son charme. A cette époque, son cœur appartenait à un autre. A un homme aux traits harmonieux, composés, aux yeux d'un noir envoûtant, aux cheveux d'ébène soyeux qui luisaient sous les rayons du soleil. Comme elle l'avait pu l'aimer, cet homme-là. Et puis un beau jour, il lui annonça leur rupture avec une indifférence telle que Sakura sentit son cœur se glacer d'horreur. _Toi et moi c'est terminé. _Il avait débité ces paroles comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Après trois ans de vie commune, Sasuke Uchiha en avait eu marre et décida de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Cela faisait un an désormais que Sasuke s'était enfui pour une destination inconnue mais penser à lui restait difficile pour Sakura. Evoquer son nom lui était encore impossible et ses souvenirs la rendaient presque folle. Comme par magie, Naruto était apparu dans sa vie au moment où elle en eut le plus besoin. Esseulée, trahie, blessée, elle laissa libre court à sa peine durant la pause du matin, affalée contre la machine à café. Naturellement, le blondinet choisit cet instant précis pour se pointer. En la voyant si vulnérable, il enfourcha ses grands chevaux, prit des airs de héros toujours prompt à secourir les demoiselles en détresse, et s'approcha d'elle à grandes enjambées. Tout en susurrant de douces paroles au creux de son oreille, il lui tamponnait les joues avec un mouchoir, essuyant ses larmes. Son sourire était doux, semblait sincère, presque compatissant. Sakura tomba dans le piège.

Naruto l'invita à prendre un verre après le boulot. D'abord elle refusa. Il insista, prétextant que cela lui changerait les idées. Trop fatiguée pour livrer combat, elle finit par accepter. A cette époque, Sakura travaillait aux côtés de Naruto depuis quatre ans déjà, elle savait donc pertinemment qu'il était marié. D'ailleurs, une alliance argentée ornait son majeur gauche et luisait sous les néons du bar où ils sirotaient un gin tonic. Il ne l'enlevait jamais, son alliance. Assise sur un tabouret, accoudée au comptoir, Sakura se confia sans pudeur en regardant les glaçons tinter au fond de son verre.

Elle lui parla de Sasuke, de ses promesses, de ses baisers, évoqua ses qualités et passa rapidement sur ses défauts. En grignotant des cacahuètes, Naruto feignit de l'écouter, hochait la tête de temps à autre pour paraître crédible, lui marmonnait des paroles ressemblant à _oui, oui, tout à fait, tu as raison, je te comprends. _Puis en fin de soirée, quand Sakura eut vidé trois verres de gin, Naruto attaqua de front. D'abord, il posa la main sur celle de Sakura, effleura sa paume du bout des doigts, ancra ses orbes bleutés dans ceux de la jeune femme et affirma d'une voix douce : _Tu sais, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme lui. _Et vlan ! Vas-y que je te joue la carte du gentilhomme compatissant, à deux doigts de se montrer outré par le comportement de mes pairs. Seigneur, comme je suis talentueux, et regarde comme elle me mange dans la main, je suis talentueux au point que je pourrais devenir un incroyable acteur.

La bouche entrouverte et les yeux brillants, Sakura l'écoutait parler. Naruto lui décocha un sourire mièvre et se rapprocha d'elle. Alors les effluves épicés de son parfum s'installèrent dans ses narines et elle s'en emplit les poumons, oubliant un instant celui de Sasuke. La main de Naruto quitta la sienne pour aller se poser sur sa cuisse. Elle frémit. La distance entre leurs deux visages se raccourcit au fil des secondes. Bientôt, Sakura put sentir l'haleine alcoolisée de Naruto heurter sa figure, apercevoir le grain de beauté incrusté sur sa joue hâlée, compter les pores de sa peau, retracer la courbe de ses lèvres. Leurs bouches se frôlèrent timidement. Ils échangèrent un chaste et timide baiser avant de quitter l'établissement. La suite de l'histoire semble évidente. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la Toyota de Naruto et roulèrent à vive allure jusqu'à l'appartement de Sakura. Pendant le trajet, elle garda une main sur la cuisse du blondinet et lui grignotait le cou avec gourmandise. Ce fut leur première nuit. Leur étreinte fut brûlante, ardente, sauvage. Sakura était droguée désormais. Accro à Naruto Uzumaki, elle gaspillait sa misérable existence à penser à lui, à se demander ce qu'il faisait, où il se trouvait. Souvent, le soir quand elle allait se coucher, elle s'interrogeait. _Est-ce qu'il est avec sa femme, là ? Est-ce qu'il l'embrasse et lui fait l'amour ? Et s'il lui fait l'amour, est-ce qu'il est tendre ou brutal ?Est-ce qu'il lui dit qu'il l'aime et l'adore ? Est-ce qu'il lui dit qu'elle est la plus belle et qu'il ne voit qu'elle ?_

Tant de questions qui l'assénaient et lui donnaient mal à la tête. Alors elle essayait de ne plus y penser. Coucher avec un homme marié, non mais franchement. Elle n'était pourtant pas si stupide, elle savait bien qu'elle finirait avec le cœur brisé. Sauf que là, il n'y aurait personne pour recoller les morceaux, aucun ami ne viendrait la réconforter puisqu'elle n'en avait pas. Au fond, elle demeurait seule. Désespérément seule. Et elle ne le supportait pas. Cela faisait un an qu'elle suppliait Naruto de quitter sa femme mais il ne le faisait jamais. D'ailleurs, elle n'y croyait plus. Contrairement à elle, jeune fille à la tête pleine de rêves, Naruto se plaisait dans sa double vie. Il n'avait aucune raison ni aucune envie de quitter sa douce femme. Pendant qu'elle lui préparait de succulents petits plats et lavait son linge, il prenait du bon temps avec une amante redoutable qui le faisait grimper aux rideaux en moins de cinq minutes. La vie était merveilleuse pour Naruto Uzumaki. Sa femme lui procurait confort et sécurité, Sakura lui offrait douceur et plaisir. Deux idiotes pour le prix d'une, comme c'est génial, mon bon vieux Naruto !

Jamais il ne la quitterait. Simplement parce qu'une part de lui ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer. De simples parties de jambes en l'air ne pourraient jamais remplacer des années de souvenirs, de partages et d'éclats de rire. Et la rose le devinait aisément, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le comprendre. Il suffisait de le regarder lorsqu'il parlait de sa femme, de déceler cet éclat nouveau au fond de ses yeux bleus, d'observer ce début de sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Pourtant, elle continuait de l'accueillir dans son lit et de lui offrir son corps en espérant que demain serait différent. Quand elle le contemplait, ses grands yeux verts étincelaient de mille promesses. Sakura n'y pouvait rien, elle était comme ça. Elle aimait trop vite, sans réfléchir, en ignorant les conséquences. Il suffisait d'un mot tendre, d'une esquisse de sourire, d'une promesse somptueuse pour le faire défaillir. Souvent hélas, elle déchantait tout aussi rapidement.

D'un revers de manche, elle essuya ses larmes. Puis elle réunit tout son courage et s'extirpa du lit. Stop la déprime. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de se morfondre et de pleurnicher au nom des hommes. Au Diable les hommes. Aujourd'hui elle allait se faire belle, aujourd'hui elle allait sortir. Seule. Hors de question de rester enfermée entre quatre murs à ressasser ses regrets. D'un pas traînant, elle gagna la salle de bain et alluma la radio. Un air rock envahit la petite pièce et elle se glissa sous la douche en chantonnant gaiement. Tandis qu'un gant de toilette imbibé de savon se promenait sur son corps, elle balançait ses hanches de droite à gauche, au rythme de la musique, se prenant un instant pour une danseuse professionnelle. Sous le jet d'eau chaude, ses muscles se détendirent un par un.

-I love youuu baby and all it's quite alright ! I need you babyy to warm my lonely night ! claironnait-elle en couvrant la voix du chanteur, ah qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'un homme me parle comme ça !

Elle fronça les sourcils et réfléchit.

-Mais un bel homme ! Pas un vieux mochu tout rabougri, non, non, non ! Moi je veux un homme, un vrai, un mâle jeune, vigoureux… et célibataire de préférence. Célibataire et sans gosse.

Un agréable parfum fruité envahit la salle de bains aux murs carrelés de blanc. Et hop, un coup de jet par là et elle effaçait l'empreinte des baisers de Naruto ! Et hop, un coup de jet par ci et sa peau n'avait plus le souvenir de ses caresses ! Un peu de gel douche et hop, elle oubliait tout ! L'eau emportait tout avec elle. Ses larmes, ses remords, ses regrets, ses colères et ses craintes. Il suffisait d'une bonne douche pour la revigorer. Après elle était de nouveau forte et guerrière, prête à affronter des tempêtes et à essuyer moult déceptions. Elle quitta la cabine de douche, une serviette blanche autour de son corps frêle, les cheveux relevés en un chignon improvisé. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage aux joues marbrées de pourpre, elle s'écoulait de son nez sous la forme de petites gouttelettes chaudes et venait mourir sur sa serviette. En sifflant, Sakura se planta devant son miroir et se pencha pour observer son reflet, l'air grave.

-Miroir, mon beau miroir, suis-je la plus belle ?

Evidemment, le miroir ne lui répondit pas. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Bah qui ne dit mot consent, pas vrai ?

Toujours en se dandinant sur place, elle attrapa une brosse et commença à brosser ses cheveux roses. Machinalement, elle arrangea un peu sa frange, démêla les nœuds disgracieux fixés sur ses mèches lilas, glissa les doigts dans sa crinière douce et soyeuse. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en se rappelant que Sasuke adorait passer une main dans ses cheveux tout en lui embrassant la base du cou. Ses yeux de jade croisèrent son reflet. Un instant, elle crut déceler celui de Sasuke. Elle se retourna à la volée, le souffle coupé, en croyant presque l'apercevoir dans le couloir, un large sourire aux lèvres et un bouquet de roses en main. Alors il lui dirait _je suis rentré _et elle lui répondrait un _bienvenue chez toi _empreint d'une joie profonde. Mais Sasuke n'était pas là. Il ne serait plus jamais là. Cela faisait bien longtemps maintenant qu'il était venu récupérer ses affaires et il n'avait plus aucune raison de franchir le seuil de ce qui incarnait autrefois leur petit nid douillet. Les larmes lui nouèrent la gorge et Sakura secoua la tête pour chasser ses douloureux souvenirs. Au Diable Sasuke. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui maintenant. Car elle avait Naruto. Elle avait Naruto et ça faisait du bien de se dire qu'on était plus seule.

Sakura rangea sa brosse à cheveux dans un tiroir et laissa tomber sa serviette. Le linge glissa lentement le long de ses jambes et atterrit à ses pieds. Nue comme un ver devant son miroir, elle passa son corps en revue, comme un boucher qui reluque ses morceaux de viande. Elle tourna sur elle-même, observa ses flancs, jugea son profil, adressa un regard sévère à son ventre. Seigneur, il serait grand temps qu'elle reprenne des séances d'aquagym pour se muscler les jambes et affermir son ventre. Hors de question qu'elle se transforme en baleine. Naruto n'en avait qu'après son corps, si elle perdait sa ligne de mannequin, elle perdait Naruto et elle ne voulait le perdre sous aucun prétexte. Elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le temps semblait sec et stable. Le soleil luttait courageusement pour percer à travers les épais nuages opacifiant le ciel de juillet et quelques rayons commençaient à pointer. Sakura quitta la salle de bains et rejoignit sa chambre. Sans un regard pour le lit défait, elle ouvrit les deux portes de sa garde-robe et fit la moue, un index sur la bouche. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir mettre ? Il y avait bien ce pantalon noir mais elle détestait la manière dont il lui moulait les fesses. Dedans, elle ressemblait à une grosse saucisse ficelée tant elle se sentait serrée. Elle secoua la tête.

-Next ! s'exclama-t-elle tout haut en poussant les cintres.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur cette jupe violette qu'elle adorait porter. Seulement, depuis le départ de Sasuke, il fallait avouer qu'elle aimait le chocolat plus que de raison. De ce fait, ses hanches, autrefois squelettiques, en avaient pris un fameux coup. Elle ne rentrait plus dans cette coquette petite jupe qu'elle portait autrefois avec des escarpins chics et un t-shirt à bretelles. Ses épaules se voûtèrent et elle grimaça. _Next ! _Un trois-quarts ! Celui que lui avait offert Sasuke deux ans plus tôt à l'occasion de son anniversaire ! Jamais elle ne le mettrait, plutôt mourir. Dans un geste rageur, elle le décrocha du cintre et le balança sur son lit en se promettant de le brûler plus tard. _Next ! _Elle tomba sur un autre pantalon et son cœur chavira un peu. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait aucun haut à mettre avec. Elle soupira, passa au suivant. _Next ! _Enfin, elle dénicha cette élégante robe en pagne verte ornée de motifs fleuris. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, cette charmante petite robe lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. Au fin fond de son armoire, elle réussirait bien à trouver une paire d'escarpins assortie. Elle sourit et opta pour la robe.

Aujourd'hui, elle serait définitivement la plus belle !

Soigneusement, elle enfila une culotte noire et un soutien-gorge de même couleur avant de faire de même avec la robe. Le vêtement était légèrement décolleté et offrait une vue plongeante sur sa modeste poitrine. Les volants fixés sur le bas de sa robe semblaient affiner ses jambes et la ceinture en cuir brune ceinte autour de sa taille la rendait plus mince. Sakura s'assit au bord du lit et s'empara de sa boîte à bijoux. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par trouver une paire de boucles d'oreilles vertes ainsi qu'un collier de perles blanches. Elle les mis. Ensuite, elle trottina jusqu'à son armoire à chaussures et s'agenouilla. Elle entra la tête et les épaules à l'intérieur et commença ses fouilles, tel un archéologue. De temps à autre, une chaussure valsait à travers la pièce, volait par-dessus son épaule.

Lorsqu'enfin sa main se posa sur le Graal, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Deux superbes escarpins en cuir noir. Du vrai cuir, pas de la camelote ! Sans même les porter au nez, on pouvait sentir l'odeur particulière du cuir tanné. Comme ça sentait bon. Elle les chaussa à ses pieds et gagna quelques centimètres. Enfin, elle attrapa son parfum favori et s'en aspergea avant de le déposer à sa place, juste à côté de celui de Naruto. Le blondinet laissait toujours son parfum chez elle. Sakura se planta à nouveau devant le miroir, une trousse à maquillage dans les mains. Un peu de noir sur les yeux, un peu de rose sur les joues, un peu de couleur sur les lèvres, et le tour était joué. Son maquillage, elle l'achetait en packs de six au magasin du coin. Elle en achetait des caissettes entières. Elle se maquillait pour dissimuler ses blessures, pour masquer les larmes sèches qui balafraient ses joues, pour cacher l'immuable tristesse inscrite dans ses yeux. Elle se maquillait et les gens n'y voyaient que du feu.

Sakura éteignit la radio, décrocha la veste en cuir noir qui pendouillait au porte-manteaux du couloir, la revêtit, attrapa son sac à main et quitta l'appartement. Dehors, l'air était chaud et irrespirable. Alors qu'elle arpentait les ruelles en direction du centre-ville, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade pour une raison inconnue. Pensive, elle flânait sur le trottoir, s'arrêtait devant une vitrine, étudiait les prix affichés, les articles soldés, hésitait à pousser la porte d'un magasin. Ses prunelles de jade balayèrent la chaussée. Il y avait tous ces maudits couples puant l'amour qui se pressaient sur le trottoir, la bousculant parfois. Il y avait ces familles composées d'un père, d'une mère, et de deux enfants. Manquait plus que le labrador et on se retrouverait bientôt au milieu d'une série américaine. Un entrelacs de colère et de tristesse crispa les traits de son visage et elle reporta son attention sur les vitrines luisantes. Sans réfléchir, elle pénétra à l'intérieur d'un magasin de prêt-à-porter où les vêtements portaient tous l'étiquette d'une marque prestigieuse. Elle se traîna entre les allées, jetait un coup d'œil aux chemisiers, jaugeait les pantalons, en attrapait un, puis deux, puis trois, détaillait les robes. Les bras chargés de vêtements, elle prit la direction des cabines sous le regard intéressé de la vendeuse occupée à suspendre des bijoux à des crochets fixés au mur, juste à côté de la caisse. Ses petits yeux porcins semblaient dire _si elle achète tout ça, j'aurais fait mon chiffre d'affaire !_

Pendant un quart d'heure, Sakura se battit avec les vêtements. Vainement, elle tenta d'entrer dans le mignon slim qu'elle avait repéré, d'ajuster le soutien-gorge qu'elle avait emporté, de passer la tête dans l'élégant t-shirt rose sur lequel elle avait flashé. Heureusement, la robe en coton bleue qui était à moins 50% lui allait à ravir. Elle avait même trouvé des chaussures à talons assorties. Si ça ce n'était pas de la chance, elle n'y connaissait rien. Habillée de sa nouvelle trouvaille, elle contempla son reflet à travers la longue glace accrochée à l'un des murs recouverts de blanc. Un peu malgré elle, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Naruto la trouverait à son goût. Elle aimait qu'il lui dise combien il la trouvait belle et à travers son regard, elle se sentait resplendissante, elle se sentait femme, elle se sentait revivre. Ses sentiments demeuraient peut-être à sens unique mais ils restaient on ne peut plus sincères.

Satisfaite, elle se rhabilla, sortit de la cabine d'essayage et se précipita à la caisse. Parmi la pile de vêtements ayant attiré son attention, elle ne se contenta que de la robe et d'une paire de chaussures. La vendeuse parut déçue.

-Quarante cinq mille yens s'il vous plaît, siffla-t-elle.

Avec un charmant sourire, Sakura agita sa carte bancaire. La vendeuse se renfrogna.

_Et en plus elle règle par carte… vraiment une emmerdeuse celle-là._

-Je vous en prie.

La rose inséra sa carte dans l'appareil et pianota sur le clavier. Deux minutes plus tard, la voilà dehors, un gros sac en plastique dans la main. Sakura déambula dans le centre-ville de Tokyo pendant plus de deux heures. Elle se risquait dans les magasins, se forçait à ne pas dépenser davantage, guettait l'écran de son téléphone portable dans l'espoir de recevoir un message de Naruto Uzumaki. Evidemment, elle n'en reçut aucun. Il devait certainement être trop occupé à bichonner sa gamine pour penser à elle. Sakura voyait la scène d'ici, elle défilait dans sa tête comme un mauvais film que l'on abhorre. Il l'imaginait parfaitement, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, assis au bord du lit, une main égarée sur la joue de sa fille adorée. D'une voix calme, il essayait de la rassurer en lui assurant que les vilains microbes en train d'asséner son petit corps ne tarderaient pas à s'en aller. D'ailleurs, il avait prit le temps de faire un saut à la pharmacie du coin avant de pousser la porte de son domicile. La gamine avala son sirop d'une traite avant de toussoter un peu, fiévreuse. Alors la femme de Naruto était apparue, belle et gracieuse –Sakura l'imaginait toujours belle et gracieuse- pour déposer une serviette froide sur le front de la fillette. Et là ce fut la minute émotionnelle du film. Naruto avait levé les yeux vers elle, le visage éperdu d'amour, et s'était exclamé : _ma chérie, tu es merveilleuse. _

-Enflure, chuchota Sakura pour elle-même en traversant la chaussée.

Evidemment, sa femme rougit bêtement, émue par ses délicieuses paroles. Il savait la toucher. Il savait lui parler. Il s'était levé sous le regard vaseux de sa fille malade et avait passé les bras autour de la taille de sa si _merveilleuse _femme. Embarrassée, cette dernière plaqua une main contre sa poitrine et détourna le visage en marmonnant _voyons, pas devant la petite. _Car sa femme était prude. Naruto le lui avait dit. Naturellement, le crétin blond la serra plus fort et lui susurra _enfin, ce n'est plus une gamine, elle sait très bien ce que font papa et maman une fois que la porte de la chambre est fermée. _L'idiote pouffe, amusée, tandis que la petite semble retrouver un semblant de vitalité. Alors elle hoche frénétiquement la tête, faisant tomber sa serviette, appuyant les paroles de son père. Un éclat malicieux brille dans ses yeux. Naruto se penche vers sa femme. Leurs visages se rapprochent lentement, comme au premier jour. Et puis là…

Sakura heurta quelque chose de dur et ferme. Le sac qu'elle tenait s'écroula sur l'asphalte poussiéreux. Sonnée, elle recula et porta une main à son front endolori.

-Excusez-moi, est-ce que ça va ?

C'était une voix d'homme. Une voix étrangement familière.

-Sakura ? C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ?

_Sakura. Cette façon de souffler mon nom… cette manière de rouler les R… _

Elle releva la tête et crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

Si on lui avait dit trois heures plus tôt qu'elle se retrouverait nez à nez avec Sasuke Uchiha, elle n'aurait quitté son appartement pour rien au monde. Sasuke n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours ce teint de porcelaine, ces ravissants cheveux noirs, ces prunelles onyx pareilles à deux puits sans fond, et ce regard terriblement expressif. Sakura cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle ne nageait pas en plein cauchemar. Mais non. Sasuke, le pauvre crétin qui l'avait plantée un beau matin sans réelle explication se trouvait juste devant elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Et… mon Dieu, quelle était cette horrible chose accrochée à son bras ? Sakura plissa les yeux, l'examinant d'un peu plus près. On aurait dit un biologiste en train d'examiner un insecte au microscope. La chose en question était rousse, portait des lunettes et avait les joues parsemées de petites tâches de rousseur. Elle était banale, ni mince, ni grosse, elle ne possédait rien de bien exceptionnel. Depuis quand Sasuke s'intéressait-il à ce genre de… spécimen ? Sakura l'ignorait. Dans ses souvenirs, Sasuke préférait les femmes au physique avantageux. Une évidence lui apparut soudainement, comme une claque en plein visage. Elle ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise.

_C'est pour elle qu'il m'a laissée tomber ? Il m'a quitté pour se mettre avec ce truc-là ?_

Non ! Pas possible ! Sasuke ne l'avait tout de même pas quittée pour une femme pareille ! Sakura secoua la tête. Il devait y avoir une erreur, c'était une blague de mauvais goût. Sinon, elle aurait encore préféré que Sasuke lui annonce son homosexualité et la quitte pour un homme.

-Sa… Sasuke…

Le sourire du concerné s'élargit.

-Salut Sakura. Comment tu vas depuis le temps ?

Bouche bée, elle ne sut quoi répondre. Il se trouvait là, juste devant elle, et elle ne réussissait pas à y croire. Elle le dévisageait comme si elle se trouvait face à un revenant. Pendant combien de temps l'avait-elle cherché ? Pendant combien de temps l'avait-elle appelé dans l'espoir de le reconquérir ? Evidemment, ses efforts restèrent tous infructueux. Durant des mois entiers, elle se glissa dans la peau d'un détective privé et tenta de découvrir la nouvelle adresse de Sasuke. Malheureusement pour elle, le ténébreux ne laissa aucun indice derrière lui. Le criminel parfait, celui qui réduit ses victimes à néant avant de disparaître en un claquement de doigts, sans laisser la moindre trace. Et là, il apparaissait comme un miracle que l'on attend plus. Dans d'autres circonstances, Sakura aurait pu saisir sa chance, l'inviter à prendre un verre et jouer de ses charmes pour regagner son cœur. Après tout, elle le connaissait depuis cinq ans et avait vécu trois longues années avec lui. Elle n'ignorait rien de ses points faibles et savait mieux que quiconque comment l'attirer dans ses filets. Cependant, pas de chance, le miracle n'arriva pas seul. Non. Il était accompagné d'un jeune malheur, un malheur qui lui broierait le cœur pendant des semaines entières.

La rouquine le détaillait avec une pointe de curiosité au fond de ses yeux noisette. Sasuke avait un bras autour de ses épaules et elle respirait la joie de vivre, le bonheur à l'état pur. Elle incarnait à la perfection la femme que Sakura rêvait tant de devenir. Une femme forte et comblée que rien ne paraît plus pouvoir atteindre. Une femme qui pourrait porter l'enfant de Sasuke, devenir une mère aimante et une épouse charmée. Sakura eut un pincement au cœur. Elle songea que toutes les femmes n'étaient décidément pas nées sous la même étoile. Il y en avait à qui la vie souriait en permanence. Elles réussissaient tout ce qu'elles entreprenaient, réalisaient leurs rêves les uns après les autres, concrétisaient leurs désirs en un battement de cils. D'autres en revanche devaient se battre pour survivre, pour exister, pour devenir quelqu'un. Celles-là traversaient la vie en serrant les dents, avec une épée à la main, tranchaient les obstacles qui se dressaient face à elles. Sakura Haruno appartenait à la seconde catégorie. Elle semblait sans cesse au bord des larmes. Le bord de ses paupières, légèrement rougi, suintait.

Sasuke se tourna vers _la chose _et la contempla, les yeux brillants.

-Oh je te présente Karin, ma fiancée.

-Enchantée, s'exclama ladite Karin en tendant une main.

Sakura la lui serra sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Le dernier mot prononcé par Sasuke faisait écho dans son crâne, comme une effroyable mélodie.

-Ta fiancée, répéta-t-elle dans un souffle, mais c'est…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Ses mots se perdirent dans sa souffrance.

Gêné, Sasuke détourna le regard.

-Ouais. Nous allons nous marier l'été prochain.

Se marier ? Eh bien il n'avait pas perdu de temps, le petit Sasuke ! Il l'avait remplacée en deux temps trois mouvements, le salaud ! Il comptait se marier avec cette rouquine à lunettes après seulement à peine un an de relation alors qu'il avait vécu avec elle pendant trois ans sans jamais en éprouver le désir ? Décidément, la vie lui jouait de drôles de tours. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Et en plus il osait le lui dire ! Le lui dire d'un ton guilleret et avec le sourire en prime ! Bientôt, il se ferait une joie de lui annoncer que sa pimbêche portait Sasuke Junior au creux de ses entrailles ! La bonne blague ! Pourquoi pas, tant qu'on y était ? Non mais vraiment, elle croyait rêver. La vie la narguait encore. Cette garce n'arrêtait jamais de la narguer.

Comme un automate, Sakura se baissa pour ramasser son sac étendu sur le trottoir. La gorge sèche, elle se redressa, jaugea le fabuleux tableau qui se trouvait son nez, et tourna les talons sans piper mot. Derrière elle, elle pouvait sentir le regard de Sasuke lui vriller le dos. Son regard sombre la mordait tout entière, lui rappelait des souvenirs dont elle essayait vainement de se débarrasser, tranchait son cœur comme mille poignards. Tête baissée et lèvres pincées, elle pressa le pas. Elle tourna à l'angle d'une rue, ralentit la cadence, les yeux humides. A bout de force, elle s'appuya contre la façade d'un restaurant et versa quelques larmes. Une colère sourde mâtinée d'une profonde tristesse résidait en chacune d'elles. Jusque-là, elle avait toujours cru que les aléas de la vie lui avaient forgé un sacré caractère. Un caractère blindé, en béton armé. Mais face à Sasuke, ses défenses s'écroulaient les unes après les autres. La cicatrice n'était pas encore refermée. Elle saignait encore. Parfois, Naruto la rouvrait davantage, ces jours où il la prenait de haut, où il s'adressait à elle comme à une parfaite demeurée, où il lui parlait de sa femme et de sa fille. Ivre de douleur, elle s'était toujours jurée de ne pas flancher face à ce ténébreux mystérieux, de lui cracher tous ces mots qui abritaient son cœur lorsqu'elle aurait le privilège de croiser à nouveau sa route. Aujourd'hui elle en avait l'occasion mais ses lèvres restaient scellées.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le détester.

Sasuke apparut devant elle, essoufflé. Décontenancée, Sakura l'interrogea du regard. Il posa une main sur son bras. Elle frissonna.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda-t-il, étonné, pourquoi tu t'enfuis comme ça ?

Sakura le fusilla du regard.

-Et toi ?! cria-t-elle, et toi, pourquoi tu t'es enfui comme ça ?!

Sasuke eut un mouvement recul.

-Je…

-Laisse tomber ! Fous-moi la paix !

Elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Cette fois, Sasuke n'essaya pas de la rattraper.

-Sakura, ne le prend pas comme ça !

_Parce que tu croyais peut-être que j'allais te sauter au cou en te disant combien je suis heureuse pour toi ? Ma parole, t'es toujours aussi con mon pauvre Sasuke !_

-Nous allions t'envoyer un faire-part !

-Pas besoin ! hurla-t-elle, tu peux le garder et te torcher le cul avec ! J'en ai pas besoin !

Dans son dos, elle l'entendit clamer son nom une dernière fois. Elle ne se retourna pas. Plus jamais elle ne se retournerait. S'ils la voulaient, ils devraient lui courir après car elle ne ferait plus demi-tour. C'était terminé.

Les joues balafrées de noir, les lèvres tremblantes, le dos courbé, elle marcha ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, telle une vieille femme aigrie. Ses pieds la conduisirent jusqu'au parc. A chaque pas, c'était comme du plomb qu'elle soulevait. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, fatiguées de la porter. Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc public, sous la lueur blafarde d'un lampadaire, et laissa son regard triste se perdre sur la surface du lac où cancanait un groupe de canards. Quelques enfants se précipitèrent dans un joyeux brouhaha pour leur balancer du pain sec. Sakura les contemplait, le cœur serré. Ah, comme l'innocence de l'enfance pouvait lui manquer. A l'époque, elle pouvait se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère lorsqu'un vilain garçon l'avait fait pleurer dans la cour de récréation. Alors sa mère caressait ses cheveux roses, la berçait de douces paroles, la rassurait mieux que personne. Aujourd'hui, sa mère dormait dix pieds sous terre et elle n'avait personne pour la réconforter, sinon un homme qui n'en avait qu'après son corps. _Son corps de sirène_, comme il disait. L'envie de téléphoner à Naruto la titilla subitement. Elle attrapa son téléphone portable, fixa l'écran pendant une poignée de secondes avant de se raviser. Naruto avait mieux à faire ce soir.

_Leur _fille était malade.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle pleura à chaudes larmes.

* * *

_**Le mélancolique jour de pluie, Tenten Kurebayashi**_

-Et elle est partie. Pouf ! Envolée ! Volatilisée !

-Quelle salope.

Les yeux de Neji Hyûga s'écarquillèrent tellement que Tenten crut un instant qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

-Tenten ! Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !

Un soupir las franchit les lèvres de Tenten Kurebayashi. Assis à la terrasse d'un café, ils sirotaient un cocktail fruité. Un doux soleil planait dans un ciel parfaitement bleu. Cela devait faire une heure maintenant que Tenten l'écoutait parler de cette Ino, cette fille mystérieuse qui lui brisait sans cesse le cœur. Le teint blafard, les joues creuses et les lèvres gercées, Neji faisait peine à voir. Il faisait pitié mais s'il continuait sur cette voie, il ferait bientôt horreur. Bras croisés, visage offert au soleil, Tenten l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Neji et elle se connaissaient depuis quelques années maintenant. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur les bancs de la faculté de droit et ils ne se quittaient plus depuis. Au grand damne de la jeune femme, leurs rapports ne dépassèrent jamais le stade de l'amitié. Alors qu'elle voyait en lui l'homme de sa vie, Neji la considérait comme sa meilleure amie, comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Frustrée, Tenten gardait le silence sur ses sentiments, craignant de le faire fuir.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, Neji fréquentait une femme. _Fréquenter _était, au goût de Tenten, un terme exagéré étant donné qu'ils ne faisaient que coucher ensemble. Neji ne savait pratiquement rien de cette inconnue au regard de braise. Pendant des heures entières Tenten restait là, le cœur en lambeaux, à l'écouter parler d'une autre. La fameuse Ino s'emparait du bellâtre, satisfaisait son désir primitif, et l'éjectait comme un vieux mouchoir usagé. Fin de l'histoire. Pourtant, Neji était suffisamment stupide pour réitérer l'expérience. Et hop, elle appelait et il décrochait. Et hop, elle le sifflait et il accourait. Et hop, elle le complimentait et il remuait la queue comme un bon petit chien. Non mais vraiment. Tenten ne le comprenait pas. Rêveuse, elle croyait encore au grand amour et ne comprenait pas tous ces gens capables de cumuler ce que l'on appelait couramment les aventures d'une nuit. Se retrouver dans le même lit qu'une personne étrangère, parcourir son corps avec gourmandise, s'exhiber sans pudeur… non, ce n'était définitivement pas pour elle. A ses yeux, sexualité rimait avec amour. Offrir son corps en gage d'amour, voilà qui était beau.

-Pourquoi tu laisses pas tomber si tu souffres autant ? demanda-t-elle avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son cocktail glacé.

Neji haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Je sais pas… tu sais, elle est comme une drogue pour moi.

Tenten tiqua légèrement.

_Attention ma fille, attention ! Il va la sortir, la phrase maudite ! Elle lui brûle les lèvres !_

-Je l'aime, compléta-t-il.

_Et voilà._

-Neji, tu débloques un peu non ?

Le concerné l'interrogea du regard.

-Cette relation ne t'apportera jamais rien de bon, cette fille se moque de toi, ça me paraît évident. Toi ou un autre, c'est pareil pour elle…

_Alors que pour moi, il n'y a que toi, _voilà ce qu'elle aimerait lui confier. Hélas, le courage lui glissait entre les doigts dès qu'elle se trouvait en la présence de Neji Hyûga. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle l'avait toujours aimé. Vexé, Neji passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, geste qu'il esquissait dès qu'on avait le malheur de le contrarier un peu. Il vida son verre d'une traite puis se leva sous le regard interloqué de son amie. Il plongea une main dans la poche de son jean et déposa un billet sur la table de verre. Le vent le souleva légèrement et il le bloqua à l'aide du récipient qui contenaient quelques amuse-gueules.

-C'est moi qui invite, décréta-t-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil de connivence.

-Tu t'en vas ? demanda Tenten.

_Pour aller où ? Avec qui ?_

Le timbre de sa voix trahit la panique qui déferlait en elle comme une vague. Elle se mordit la langue. Neji lui décocha l'un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret. Un sourire pour lequel elle pourrait lui pardonner n'importe quoi.

-Ouais, j'ai des trucs à faire.

Ses traits composèrent une mine soucieuse.

-Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Tenten battit l'air de la main.

-Non, pas besoin ! Tu sais que je déteste les motos, je préfère rentrer à pied. Je vais profiter du soleil.

-Comme tu veux.

Tenten se leva pour lui faire la bise. Et, tandis que Neji s'éloignait sans hésiter, ses jambes couleur caramel se défilèrent, comme si le sol se dérobait sous son poids. Elle se rassit sur la chaise en osier blanche et attrapa la paire de lunettes de soleil juchée sur son crâne pour la mettre sur son nez. Ainsi, derrière les verres opaques, elle pouvait dissimuler les quelques lignes de mélancolie qui s'inscrivaient dans ses pupilles. Du regard, elle suivit l'objet de ses tourments jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne plus qu'un point dans l'horizon. Une minute plus tard, le moteur familier d'une Yamaha noire se fit entendre. Neji était parti. Une chape de douleur tomba sur le cœur de la jeune femme et elle avala une longue gorgée de son cocktail. Le serveur, vêtu d'une élégante chemise blanche, passa devant elle avec un plateau vide dans les mains. Tenten commanda un autre verre. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'un double whisky. Terminé de jouer les jeunes filles sages. Y'en avait marre. Elle aussi allait finir par devenir une teigne si tel était l'unique moyen d'attirer l'attention de Neji. Ainsi affalée dans sa chaise comme une vieille mémère fragile, elle eut la sensation de se liquéfier sur place.

Machinalement, elle attrapa la serviette en papier qui reposait au milieu de la table et épongea son front perlé de sueur. Bras croisés, elle balaya la rue d'un regard morne et jaloux, dévisageant les femmes longilignes qui défilaient devant elle. Etrangement, elle eut le sentiment de se trouver au premier rang d'un défilé de mode. Toutes avaient quelque chose de particulier qui les rendaient belles, désirables. Soit elles avaient de superbes cheveux, une crinière sage ou rebelle que le soleil faisait luire avec douceur. Soit elles éclataient d'un rire discret, cristallin, malicieux, un rire qui plongeait les hommes dans un monde à part, empli de tendresse et de joie de vivre. Soit elles avaient des yeux magnifiques, pareils à deux pierres précieuses étincelantes de promesses, deux saphirs ou deux rubis au nom desquels bien des hommes se battraient sans hésiter. Soit elles avaient ce corps majestueux, parfait, droit et fin, dépourvu de rondeurs superflues. Soit…

Tenten grogna avant de détourner les yeux. L'immense fossé érigé entre elle et les autres la rendait presque malade. Tenten Kurebayashi ne possédait rien de bien exceptionnel, contrairement à celles qu'elle considérait comme des rivales. Elle n'avait ni grands yeux bleus, ni longue chevelure soyeuse, ni taille de guêpe. Au contraire. Ses prunelles marron brillaient d'une lueur de défi, ses cheveux bruns étaient noués en deux macarons maintenus de chaque côté de son crâne par un peu de laque, et elle rentrait dans du quarante. Tenten Kurebayashi était banale. Des filles comme elle, on en croisait à chaque coin de rue. Cependant, avec ses airs de garçon manqué, la gente masculine ne se bousculait pas au portillon. Elle pouvait arpenter le centre-ville de Tokyo du matin au soir, aucun homme ne l'aborderait pour lui dire qu'il la trouvait belle ou pour lui demander son numéro de téléphone. Au milieu d'une masse humaine, elle passait inaperçue avec ses vêtements sombres et ses yeux baissés. Ses relations amoureuses se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Pas des deux mains, non, mais d'une seule main. Ses prétendants devenaient encore plus rares qu'un trèfle à quatre feuilles et ils finissaient toujours par la quitter pour une autre, bien plus fraîche. Le matin, quand elle affrontait son reflet dans le miroir, une petite voix lui répétait sournoisement _tu n'es pas à la hauteur, espèce de gros tas. _

_Gros tas. _Telle était l'étiquette qu'elle traîna comme un boulet tout au long de son adolescence. Avant d'entrer à l'université, elle était ce que les diététicien appelaient _une femme forte, _histoire de faire montre de politesse, histoire de ne pas les insulter de _gros tas dont personne ne voulait. _Seule et malheureuse, elle traversa l'âge ingrat avec davantage de difficultés que les autres. Ses parents, courageux et bons vivants, l'intimaient de ne pas écouter les autres, disaient que les autres étaient jaloux et que le meilleur des mépris restait l'ignorance. Tenten ne pensait pas que les autres demeuraient jaloux. Après tout, personne n'avait rien à lui envier. Le physique ? Elle ne l'avait pas. Le génie ? Encore moins, bien qu'elle ne soit pas complètement stupide. Le talent ? Inconnu au bataillon. La joie de vivre ? Elle ignorait ce concept. Tenten était tout bonnement ennuyeuse. Moche et ennuyeuse. Elle ne se supportait pas, elle haïssait profondément cette image de gamine timide et complexée qu'elle renvoyait aux autres et elle se détestait de ne pas être capable de leur en offrir une autre, bien plus juteuse, mirobolante.

Elle essayait, pourtant. Tous les jours elle essayait. Sans relâche, elle enchaînait les régimes, redoublait d'efforts pour devenir plus féminine, pratiquait du sport pour garder la ligne, souriait même lorsque son cœur versait ses propres larmes. Elle essayait réellement de changer, de se débarrasser de cette fille obèse dont personne ne voulait, celle qu'elle était autrefois et à laquelle elle vouait une haine sans pareil. Aujourd'hui âgée de vingt neuf ans, elle avait l'impression de ne rien faire de sa vie. Les jours passaient, les mois défilaient, les années s'égrenaient et rien ne changeait. Tout se ressemblait. Son existence était comme une cassette vidéo qu'un petit plaisantin s'amusait à rembobiner inlassablement. A chaque nouvel an, elle se disait _tiens, encore une de plus_. Alors elle prenait de bonnes résolutions, jurait, promettait, s'agenouillait face aux étoiles, joignait les mains et murmurait un vœu qui ne se réalisait jamais. Jamais Neji ne la regardait. Jamais Neji ne la désirait. Jamais Neji ne l'emmenait dîner. Jamais Neji ne l'invitait à danser. Jamais Neji ne l'aimait comme elle l'aimait.

Tenten poussa un long soupir en se perdant dans la contemplation de son double whisky. Neji venait à peine de partir mais il lui manquait déjà. C'était comme ça. Un jeu torturant d'où elle ne sortait jamais vainqueur. Il paraît que les femmes ne s'entichent que des mauvais garçons. Les gentils, elles ne les remarquent même pas ou, dans le meilleur des cas, elles les considèrent comme un meilleur ami, un grand frère, un ange gardien. Leurs larmes coulent pour les mauvais garçons, pour ceux qui les trompent, qui les battent, qui les font courir comme des lapins. Tenten émettait l'hypothèse qu'il en était de même pour les hommes. Ces idiots-là ne s'amourachaient que de garces, de femmes exigeantes, insupportables, de gamines criardes. Les rondouillettes au grand cœur, prêtes à l'impossible en leur nom, ils ne daignaient même pas les regarder. Non. Car la mode d'aujourd'hui voulait que les hommes préfèrent les cure-dents. C'était comme ça. Ces jolies jeunes femmes à la poitrine généreuse, au galbe harmonieux, aux yeux envoûtants, avec un vulgaire raisin sec en guise de cerveau. Voilà ce qu'ils aimaient.

Neji ne sortait pas du lot. Au contraire, s'il existait en ce bas monde une compétition de connerie, il remporterait sans aucun doute la palme d'or gratifiée des félicitations du jury. Car jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Neji n'était pas fou alors il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à son comportement insensé : il était remarquablement idiot. Tenten but un peu de whisky. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et un léger frisson hérissa toute la surface de sa peau hâlée par le soleil. Souvent, quand il lui parlait d'Ino, Tenten ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer. Dans ses fantasmes, elle ressemblait à une sorcière qui, d'un battement de cils, mettait les hommes à ses pieds, les faisait ramper, se délectait de leurs souffrances. Elle ressemblait à une vilaine fée vorace qui les dévorait entièrement, aspirait leur dignité, les menait en bateau. Le genre de nana qui dissimulait ses vices derrière des attitudes princières afin de leur plaire. Exactement son contraire. Tenten, elle, n'était peut-être pas parfaite mais elle restait franche et honnête. Elle ne se mentait pas, elle savait qui elle était et comment elle était. Elle y allait cash, fonçait tête baissée, criait haut et fort ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

Ces derniers temps, Neji se révélait la cible favorite de la fée vorace. Normal. Tenten la comprenait parfaitement. Quelle femme digne de ce nom pourrait résister aux sourires de Joconde de Neji Hyûga, à l'éclat singulier de ses yeux clairs, au volupté de sa peau, au doux parfum de ses cheveux ? Hum… voyons… comment était-elle ? Tenten fronça légèrement les sourcils et quelques sillons se creusèrent sur son front recouverts de mèches brunes. Allons, connaissant le goût prononcé de Neji pour les réincarnations de Marilyn Monroe, il devait s'agir d'une blonde. Une petite blondinette à l'air effronté, le style vierge effarouché. Et puis elle devait avoir les yeux bleus ou verts. Peut-être gris ?

-En tout cas, ils sont forcément clairs ! pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle les ignora.

Avec l'aisance d'une habituée, elle termina son verre avant de se lever. En homme galant, Neji avait laissé suffisamment d'argent pour régler l'addition. Tenten le soupçonnait de l'avoir fait exprès. Le cœur lourd, elle quitta la terrasse en traînant les pieds. Elle passa devant la vitrine d'un institut de beauté. Sourcils en circonflexe, elle s'y arrêta et releva ses lunettes sur le haut de sa tête. Il y avait des promotions sur les faux cils, sur les manucures et les séances de power-plate. Collée à la vitrine, une affiche exhibait le ventre parfaitement plat d'une jeune rouquine au sourire ravageur. Alors c'était à ça qu'il fallait ressembler pour gagner le droit d'être heureuse ? Hors de question. Elle, elle aimait les glaces à la pistache, les boissons sucrées, les pâtisseries dégoulinantes de crème, les frites bien grasses. Cette fille à moitié nue scotchée sur cette maudite affiche ne lui ressemblait pas. Tenten préférait encore sombrer dans son amour à sens unique, finir vieille fille et cohabiter avec trente cinq chats plutôt que de devenir comme ces espèces de mannequins refaites de partout. L'air renfrogné, elle traça la route.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Neji et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_Je continuerai encore et encore. Je te consolerai, je serai l'épaule prête à recueillir chacune de tes larmes, l'oreille prompte à recevoir tes confidences. Pour toi, j'habillerai mes mots d'une infinie douceur. Comme à chaque fois, je te ramasserai à la petite cuillère et je recollerai les morceaux avec patience. Et quand enfin tu auras trouvé l'élue de ton cœur, quand enfin je serai sûre que tu es entre de bonnes mains, je t'abandonnerai à elle sans faire de vague. _

_Et ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. _

* * *

_**Les quatre pétales d'une même fleur, la rencontre **_

Juillet se terminait, laissant la place à un mois d'août qui se révélait flamboyant. Le soleil dardait Tokyo de ses rayons et aucun nuage à l'horizon. Les oiseaux virevoltaient, traçaient des figures invisibles dans le ciel, se posaient sur les branches des arbres en piaillant joyeusement. La Gare du Nord était bondée, pleine à craquer. Les voyageurs se pressaient dans la hall d'entrée, se bousculaient sur les quais. La plupart des trains avaient du retard. Certains patientaient en lisant un journal, d'autres sirotaient une boisson fraîche sur la terrasse du café jouxtant la gare, quelques-uns pestaient dans leur coin.

Quatre femmes assises l'une en face de l'autre, sur les sièges inconfortables d'un des wagons de deuxième classe. Leur train partait pour Osaka. L'une d'entre elles, une belle blonde aux yeux bleus, bouquinait tranquillement. De temps à autre, elle s'humectait l'index et tournait une nouvelle page, plongée dans le monde merveilleux d'Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt. Assise à côté d'elle, la brunette coiffée de deux macarons écoutait de la musique, écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, et balançait la tête au rythme des mélodies qui défilaient aléatoirement. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses dont les yeux verts reflétaient une grande tristesse regardait à travers la vitre, l'air pensif. Assise à ses côtés, une femme d'environ trente ans, une longue chevelure noire courant sur son dos, mastiquait un chewing-gum. Le train démarra avec vingt minutes de retard. Un paysage verdoyant défila sous leurs yeux. Elles ne se connaissaient pas. Elles ne se regardaient pas. Elles ne se parlaient pas.

Le contrôleur passa pour poinçonner les billets. L'une après l'autre, elles lui tendirent le leur. La blondinette s'attira un sourire gourmand accompagné d'un regard voilé de désir. La brunette aux macarons ne répondit pas au joyeux _bonjour _lancé par l'homme en uniforme rouge. La rose lui présenta son billet en évitant soigneusement son regard, les joues striées de pourpre et la créature aux cheveux d'ébène lui offrit le sien d'un air distrait. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'employé de la compagnie ferroviaire s'occupa des autres passagers, délaissant à contre cœur cette superbe blonde aux yeux envoûtants. Tenten la contemplait avec une pointe de jalousie. Elle portait une jupe si courte que Tenten la trouva presque superflue. Il n'y avait pas un millimètre de cellulite sur ses cuisses parfaitement galbées. Sa poitrine était modeste mais agréable à regarder, même pour une femme à cent pour cent hétérosexuelle. De sa peau pâle émanait un doux parfum sucré et sur ses lèvres s'étirait un sourire insolent. _Quel est son secret ? _se demanda Tenten. Elle ne pouvait même pas prétexter que l'excès de maquillage la rendait ravissante étant donné qu'Ino ne se maquillait pas. Ino Yamanaka n'avait pas besoin de maquillage pour paraître belle.

Après une demi-heure de trajet, la jeune femme installée à côté de Hinata fondit en larmes pour une raison inconnue. Ino leva le nez de son bouquin, Tenten la dévisagea, perplexe, et, en bonne mère de famille, Hinata plongea une main dans son sac à main.

-Vous voulez un mouchoir ? demanda Hinata en lui tendant un paquet de Kleenex.

Sakura renifla bruyamment et hocha la tête.

-M… merci, balbutia-t-elle en attrapant un mouchoir, vous êtes gentille.

Hinata lui répondit par un doux sourire tandis qu'elle se mouchait sans ménagement. Une main posée sur son sac, Hinata ne parvenait plus à la lâcher des yeux. Les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent un peu. Elle eut envie de la prendre sous son aile, de la serrer très fort et de déposer un gros bécot sur ses joues humides. Cette pauvre fille l'atteignait de plein fouet, comme si elle se révélait le reflet de ses propres souffrances.

_Cette fille me ressemble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il y a quelque chose en elle qui me parle, qui me ressemble. Elle est comme moi. _

Sakura inspira une bonne bouffée d'air.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… j'ai la larme facile ces derniers temps.

Une lueur de curiosité brilla dans le regard d'Ino.

-C'est à cause d'un homme, pas vrai ? questionna-t-elle.

Saisie par sa franchise, Sakura sursauta un peu avant de baisser piteusement la tête. Était-elle si prévisible que ça ? Ne possédait-elle pas une part de mystère ?

-Oui, c'est à cause d'un homme, avoua-t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Comment vous avez deviné ?

D'un geste vif, Ino referma son bouquin et lui envoya un clin d'œil malicieux.

-Allons, ma chère, c'est toujours à cause des hommes.

Intéressée par la tournure que prenait la conversation, Tenten éteignit son lecteur MP3 et retira ses écouteurs, droite comme un piquet. Hinata se tourna vers Sakura.

-Que vous a-t-il fait pour que vous vous mettiez dans un tel état ?

Sakura croisa les bras.

-Eh bien en gros, préluda-t-elle, je couche avec un homme qui se moque royalement de moi. Il m'offre son corps mais son cœur m'est inaccessible. Il appartient à une autre.

-C'est triste, commenta Tenten.

Sakura fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. La combativité qui l'avait quittée sembla lui revenir.

-J'en ai marre d'être comme ça, se plaignit-elle, vous comprenez je tombe tout le temps amoureuse ! Les hommes me mènent par le bout du nez avec leurs belles paroles ! Je sais qu'ils me mentent, qu'ils se jouent de moi… mais je ne veux pas être seule… je ne veux pas…

En hochant la tête, Ino fourra son bouquin dans son large sac.

-Moi, c'est tout le contraire, murmura-t-elle. Je ne parviens pas à tomber amoureuse, c'est comme si j'avais perdu le mode d'emploi. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Alors je couche avec eux et je m'en débarrasse. Comme ça, y'a pas de problème.

Tenten la fusilla du regard, outrée.

-Pas de problème ? vociféra-t-elle, ça dépend pour qui ! Vous vous êtes jamais demandé si les hommes en question souffraient une fois que vous les avez flanqués à la poubelle ?

Il y eut un bref silence au cours duquel Ino parut réfléchir à mille et une questions différentes.

-Non, je ne me demande plus ce que les hommes ressentent. A vrai dire, je m'en fiche comme d'une guigne.

La bouche de Tenten s'ouvrit sur un silence. Vexée, elle détourna les yeux. Allons bon, elle n'allait tout de même pas se disputer avec une inconnue dans un train. Même si l'envie de lui arracher sa queue de cheval la titillait dangereusement, elle avait reçu une éducation.

-Il y a dix ans, j'ai épousé un type merveilleux, enchaîna Hinata. Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve avec un papillon volage qui va tremper son biscuit un peu partout. Si ça se trouve, notre fille a plein de demi-frères et de demi-sœurs dont nous ignorons l'existence.

-Votre mari serait du genre à semer les enfants comme le petit-poucet sème les cailloux ? demanda Ino avec une pointe d'amusement.

Hinata pouffa avant de hausser les épaules.

-Allez savoir.

Toutes se tournèrent vers Tenten, impatientes, et attendirent sa confession. La brunette aux macarons battit l'air de la main, un sourire confus sur les lèvres.

-Désolée, je ne suis pas du genre à raconter ma vie aux personnes que je croise dans le train.

-En tout cas, reprit Sakura, moi j'ai le cœur brisé.

Ino gloussa dans sa barbe. Sakura l'interrogea du regard, curieuse de savoir ce que sa souffrance avait de si drôle.

-Les cœurs se plient, se tordent dans tous les sens, ils saignent un peu mais ne se brisent pas, affirma la blondinette avec un sourire confiant.

-Si vous le dîtes…

Le trajet se déroula ainsi. Elles cancanèrent comme de vraies pies, ne s'arrêtant que pour boire une gorgée d'eau ou grignoter une sucrerie. Tenten montait à Osaka pour donner une conférence sur le droit romain. Une valise pleine de documents reposait à ses pieds. Hinata allait retrouver sa fille, en vacances chez ses grands parents. _Mon mari nous rejoint ce week-end, _s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en remarquant les regards dubitatifs de ses nouvelles amies. Ino ressentait le besoin de s'éclipser un peu, de prendre quelques vacances. Elle ne supportait plus l'air de Tokyo, avait le mal du pays. Sakura, quant à elle, songeait à poser définitivement ses bagages à Osaka. Elle voulait y vivre et se rendait en simple _repérage _comme elle aimait le dire, avec l'espoir de dénicher un boulot et un coquet appartement. Comme les trois autres, elle voulait repartir à zéro mais avait les moyens de le faire. Après tout, elle n'avait personne. Ino et Hinata se trouvaient freinées par leurs enfants et Tenten n'abandonnerait Neji pour rien au monde. C'était là l'unique avantage de Sakura Haruno : personne n'avait besoin d'elle.

Elles étaient les quatre pétales d'une même fleur avec la même douleur au fond du cœur. Toutes pareilles, en quête du même bonheur, mais tellement différentes. Leurs bouches hurlaient le même refrain : _moi d'abord ! moi d'abord ! moi d'abord ! _Moi avant elle, moi avant toi, mon bonheur avec le sien, mon bonheur avant le tien ! Et c'était toujours la même chanson, une rengaine assourdissante qui revenait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard des hommes ou celui de leurs nombreuses rivales.

Les épines des roses peuvent blesser, faire mal, pareilles à ces hommes qui vous écorchent le cœur comme mille échardes.

Il y avait elles… et toutes les autres. Il y avait cette femme là, prostrée près de la fenêtre, une paire de lunette de soleil sur le nez malgré l'absence du soleil, battue par un époux qu'elle ne pouvait quitter pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il y avait celle-là assise un peu plus loin, occupée à lire le journal du jour, la célibataire endurcie qui se persuadait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme pour goûter au bonheur. Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier cette jeune mariée rayonnante occupée à contempler la bague en or qui ornait son majeur, celle dont les rêves ne s'étaient pas encore envolés, celle encore protégée par un voile de naïveté. Il y avait aussi ce groupe de gamines hystériques qui se racontaient leurs dernières aventures, leurs coups de foudre fugaces, leurs histoires passées. A les entendre, on pourrait croire qu'elles connaissaient tout de la vie, du haut de leurs seize ans. Il y avait la mère célibataire, celle qui faisait face à l'adversité avec un courage inépuisable.

Il y avait aussi cette rouquine à moitié endormie sur son siège qui aimait les hommes autant qu'ils la détestaient, qui croyait toujours au grand amour et l'attendait avec une impatience grossièrement dissimulée. Il y avait cette brunette qui ne parvenait pas à oublier une ancienne aventure, qui couvrait ses yeux de mascara pour masquer ses larmes, qui pleurnichait en regardant d'anciennes photographies. Et puis il y avait celle-là, celle que l'on rêve toutes ou presque de devenir. Cette femme ravissante, aimante et aimée, cette mère douce et forte à la fois, cette épouse amoureuse et comblée. Celle que l'on trouvait dans les contes de fée et les feuilletons américains. Celle qu'il nous arrivait d'envier ou de jalouser, celle que l'on voudrait peut-être égaler. Celle qui n'aurait jamais à remplir les formulaires du divorce et qui garderait son alliance même une fois morte. Celle qui avait trouvé le grand amour, le vrai, le pur, le sincère. Perle rare au milieu d'un océan de requins voraces.

Il y avait encore celle-ci… et puis celle-là…

Autant de femmes que d'hommes. Toutes pareilles mais toutes différentes. Toutes avec les mêmes questions au bord des lèvres et les mêmes peurs au fond du cœur.

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Wah, c'est bien la première fois que j'écris autre chose que du YAOI avec Naruto et Sasuke. Seigneur, comme c'est étrange x) je pense que j'avais envie de changer un peu, d'écrire autre chose avec d'autres personnages. Cela dit, j'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette petite histoire. Je trouve que chacune de ces femmes est touchante à sa façon. Je les aime toutes, Ino et sa combativité, Sakura et sa solitude, Hinata et sa force, Tenten et son courage. Evidemment, les personnages sont tous OOC ici. C'était bien sûr pour le besoin de la fiction, loin de moi l'idée de penser que Sakura vole Naruto à Hinata, que Ino est une vraie garce, ou que Karin vole Sasuke à Sakura, je ne pense pas du tout de cette manière et je crois que ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'il faut interpréter cette fiction. Inutile de préciser que je n'ai aucun problème avec la gente masculine x) je pense que tous ne se ressemblent pas. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura ou non une suite à cette histoire car je pense sérieusement faire une seconde partie qui cette fois reprendrait le vécu des trois hommes que j'évoque : Naruto, Neji et Sasuke. Je pense que ça pourrait être intéressant de le faire mais je ne me suis pas encore décidée...**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette histoire un peu différente de mes écrits habituels =) **


End file.
